


Hello Baby?!

by mastersoo



Category: EXO
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, D.O. - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Jongdae - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, Kris - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Lay - Freeform, Luhan - Freeform, Minseok - Freeform, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Suho - Freeform, Tao - Freeform, Xiumin - Freeform, Yixing, jongin - Freeform, junmyeon - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastersoo/pseuds/mastersoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which my body magically transformed into a baby and that's a great pain in the ass but somehow I got to be Exo's baby for their new show which is nice. Damn, this is really really nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you can go home by yourself?" Minji playfully glared at the old man in front of her then rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

 

"I'm not a little girl ahjussi, I'm stronger than I look!" Minji showed her arms to the old man, causing him to laugh.

 

"Besides, I know some self defense!" She added.

 

"Like?" The old man waited for her answer, amused.

 

"Poke them in the eye. Tickle them. Bite their ears but that's disgusting." Her face contorted into disgust. "Anyway, I'll just kick their you-know-what." She winked. Adjusting her scarf she waved goodbye to her boss who's still locking the store close.

 

"Be careful!" Minji heard the man shout when she almost slipped, her laughter boomed before turning into the corner, embarrassed, cursing the ground for being wet and slippery.

 

She walked carefully while looking at the ground, focused. Then she looked up and cringed, the road before her is dark, no one's around, just her. Alone. She gulped then fastened her pace, white puffs coming out of her mouth as her breathing became ragged. "Should have asked ahjussi if he can accompany me at least." She cursed mentally, she's not actually afraid of killers, rapist or something, but she's afraid of the dark especially if she's alone. And this road looks like it came out of some horror movie. WHAT IF THERE'S A ZOMBIE???!!!!

 

'Stupid Minji, out of all the things you think will come out, a zombie?' She thought then chuckled. 'But really what if the zombie apocalypse already happened and I just didn't know it because I didn't watch the news tonight and now the zombies are here?' She panicked.

 

A grumbling sound. Minji's breathing stopped, then she looks around. She heaved a long sigh, "I'm hungry."

 

She continued to walk, relieved to see a bright road with few people walking around, the zombies already forgotten. She looks for a convenience store, she saw nothing but fortunately, she saw an old lady selling some sweet potatoes. Feeling giddy, she walks toward the lady.

 

"Two sweet potatoes please." She said then paid some crumpled bills to the old lady. Putting the hot potatoes on her cheeks as she walked away.

 

She was about to peel the foil from the potato when she saw a homeless man sitting in a corner, looking at her with hunger. No, not that kind of hunger. He's literally hungry. Without having a second thought, Minji sat beside him then handed him the other potato. The man looked at her with wide eyes, shocked that a girl will sit beside her even if he's dirty and he's sure he smelled awful, but the girl just smiled at him, encouraging him to take the sweet potato from her hands.

 

"C'mon ahjussi, it's still warm." She smiled when the homeless man took the potato, whispering a soft thank you. He thought after he took the potato, she'll walk away, but she remained comfortably seated beside him, eating her own potato.

 

"Aren't you scared that maybe i'm a bad guy." He said before taking a bite of his sweet potato.

 

"You know bad guys doesn't look like you, right? You're just a homeless person, people like you shouldn't be treated like a criminal." She casually said, not minding the other people that gave her a confused look by even going far to have a conversation with a stranger.

 

Suddenly, her phone rang. The homeless man laughed when he heard the ringtone, "You're a fan of them huh?" His eyes twinkling with amusement.

 

"Couldn't handle their charm." She nodded sheepishly, a bitter smile plastered across her face.

 

"I live in korea and I still haven't seen then in person." She sulks. "Being a fan is sad, you're going to like them not just as an idol but as a man too. You'll like them even if you know they won't like you back in that way. You're going to think of the future of course, they'll going to have girlfriends, and it will always hurt whenever you think about it, and when it came true, you'll think it will not hurt anymore, but it will just hurt tenfold. But you'll still support them, even if it hurts. Because... you're a fan and that's the only thing you can do to repay them, for making you happy, for making you laugh when you think you can't because of your problems okay I said too much already I should stop." Minji pouted, the man stranger beside her laughed.

 

"Sorry, I just don't have someone to tell all this stuff to and I think my heart will burst if I didn't let it all out." Minji felt her face burning.

 

"It's okay. Let it all out. I'm listening, that's the only way I can repay your kindness." The stranger smiled, Minji thought he looked younger when he smile. "It's just a potato." She mumbled.

 

"I'm not wishing to be their girlfriend or something, not even the part where I want them to know I exist. I just wanted to see them in person. That's already enough for me. OH CRAP I FORGOT MY MOM TEXTED ME TO COME HOME ALREADY!!!" she shouted, terrified. The man laughed again.

 

"I really should go home now. It's nice talking to you ahjussi." She smiled, but her eyes are open wide, afraid of her mother's awaiting wrath.

 

"You really sh--" The man stopped moving, maybe it's because Minji is putting her scarf around his neck, or he's surprised of what she did. Maybe both.

 

"You need it more than I do. Now bye!" She waved then ran that the only thing the man can do is look at her back that is slowly becoming small as she ran farther away.

 

"You'll see them." He whispered. A faint smile pulled his chapped lips. Then sat at the corner again.

 

\---

 

"Where have you been?" Her Mother asked.

 

"I'm sorry, a zombie came after me and it took a while getting away." Minji said, laughing when she heard her father saying to lock the door so the zombies won't get in easily.

 

"You know Mom, Dad, I had a dream last night that the zombies became real! And the only thing that I was holding is a ballpen! I was screwed." She pouted while hugging her Mom tightly.

 

"Alright enough watching anything about zombies, you two are getting paranoid." Her mother snickered, she knows her husband and her daughter like watching horror movies, especially zombies, but still afraid if the zombie apocalypse happened, they both told her that they'll just kill themselves because they can't kill a zombie and they don't want to be bitten. Cowards.

 

She opened the door to her room and walked inside, she changed into something warmer, more comfortable before laying on the bed, shouting "Good night Mom, Dad!"

 

Soon, she fell asleep, as the night gets deeper, the window opened and a gush of wind enter making Minji shivers but still fast asleep.

 

A man stood beside her bed, looking at her serene expression, a smile ran across his face. Then he leaned, "You'll see them. I promise." He whispered beside her ear.

 

Suddenly, her body starts to float, calmly. A blinding light starts to cover her whole body. Seconds passed and the light disappeared, her body meeting the bed again, slowly, like she's a fragile glass that will shatter easily. The window closed, a faint clicking sound says it's locked.

 

That night, Minji had a weird dream, she saw herself becoming smaller. Younger.


	2. Chapter 2

Minji's body jolted awake when she heard her mother's terrifying scream. She begrudgingly opened her eyes and found her Mother searching in her room, her eyes frantic. She thought her room became big, also her bed, and her Mother too, but she shrugged her thoughts away and attempts to sit so she can ask her mother why the hell was she screaming.

 

She had a hard time sitting up, she felt unfamiliar with her own body. And yep, everything looks bigger. Her mother screamed again, calling her husband to come upstairs because Minji is nowhere to be found and there's a kid on Minji's bed.

 

Minji wanted to say 'Mom, that's not funny.' But all she uttered was "Umma..." and even her own voice sounds unfamiliar. Her Mother stopped walking back and forth, her eyes wide open in shock, mirroring Minji's shocked expression. Her mother's lower lip trembled, fighting back the urge to cry, mumbling 'No... no, how can it be?' While slowly stepping towards the bed. That made Minji more confused and scared.

 

Minji's father came a little bit late, panic written all over his face. He walked towards his wife, demanding where the hell his daughter was. Much to Minji's surprise, her mother finally bursting into tears.

Minji tried speaking again, "Umma... A-appa..." a muffled sob restricted in her throat, she's starting to panic on what was wrong with her, and with her parent's acting weird by the time she woke up is not helping her also.

 

"M-minji??" Minji's father said, unsure to whether to believe or not believe what he just said.

 

'It's me' Minji nodded.

 

A thud. Then the next thing Minji saw was her mother attending to her father who is lying on the ground. Apparently, he fainted from the shock.

 

\----

 

Minji looked at the mirror in front of her, she couldn't believe the reflection she was seeing, eyes puffy and red from crying, tear stained cheeks, a small button nose (with a slight mucus poking out in one of her nostrils), small agaped lips, small body and short limbs. A child, she saw little girl staring at her. The little girl was scared, confused and shocked. The little girl was her.

 

She is even wearing the same shirt she was wearing last night, only it's too big for her right now. She ran (read: wobbling) to her mother who is sitting on her bed, her mother picked her up, putting Minji on her lap. Her mother handed her a picture, and indeed the girl in the picture is the exact same girl that she saw in the full length mirror in her room.

 

"That's why I knew." Her mother said. Wiping the tears that are falling on Minji's cheeks, whispering it's going to be okay and don't be scared. Minji nodded, slowly calming down.

 

"W-why m..me?" Minji asked, still having a hard time speaking. She can only mutter a few easy words.

 

"We don't know Minji." Her mother sighed, feeling hopeless that she can't help her daughter. Minji shivered, and her mother scolded herself for not even dressing her properly.

 

"No... I think we already gave Minji's old clothes to some relatives." Her father interrupted, slowly rising from the ground, he regained his consciousness.

 

"Maybe I'll still find some clothes. Wait here." She insisted, and put Minji in her father's arms before leaving. Minji buried her face in her father's neck, the urge to cry is creeping up again.

 

"Hey.. hey! Don't cry, sweetie. Everything's going to be alright, okay?" Her father put Minji at arm's length, studying Minji's face, then hugging her tightly again before kissing her forehead.

 

"It's been so long since I carried you like this, do you know that?" He added, "I don't know what happened, but hey at least you didn't turn into a zombie." He joked and Minji burst into a fit of giggles. One of the things that Minji likes is her father's optimism that always made her laugh even in this situation.

 

Minji's mother came back with Minji's old clothes. "Good thing I washed it before hiding it. But it still smells weird." Her mother looked at Minji apologetically.

 

"It's okay." Minji smiled, awkwardly putting her arms in the air as her mother puts her arms on the right hole of the shirt and a few more layers of clothes.

 

"We should buy more clothes for her, some of the clothes you found aren't keeping her warm." Her father suggested.

 

"Okay..." her mother nodded.

 

\----

 

'Maybe this is a wrong idea.' Minji thought when she saw her parent's meticulously picking some warm clothes for her. She felt guilty for spending their hard earned money. She already knew who the culprit is in this situation, she recognized the scarf she saw lying on her room a few hours ago, it's the scarf she gave to the stranger. Her mother suggested that maybe Minji was sick, but her father suggested that maybe Minji ate a medicine that was made by some black organization which made her go back as a kid like Edogawa Conan, that made Minji laugh, her mother didn't. Or maybe the stranger she helped is a wizard and turned her into a kid again, that's what Minji is thinking, but why did he?

 

"How about this?"

 

"Too childish."

 

"She is a child."

 

"Still Minji won't like something like that."

 

"But I like it..."

 

"Oh so childish!"

 

"Hey you're the one who cried a few hours ago!"

 

"At least I did not faint!"

 

Minji bursted into laughter when she heard her parents bickering, her parents looked at her, asking for a reason on why she was laughing.

 

"You t-two are ch...childishhh." she laughed some more when an old man stopped in front of them, he was chubby and the hair on his head was almost gone.

 

"Your daughter is so cute! What's her name?" He asked then laughed when he saw the trio's confused reaction.

 

"Ah, I'm rude. I'm sorry. I'm PD Kim and I'm actually looking for a child that can be on my show! And I want to ask if you're interested." He kindly said while handing over a calling card.

 

"Uhhh what show is that?" Minji's father asked as he looked at the business card.

 

"It's 'Hello Baby'. It's where idols take care of a child or two. Exo is the chosen idols for this season." The man answered, a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

 

'Exo Exo Exo...' The three letter word rung on Minji's head. She saw an article before, there's a rumor that Exo is one of the candidate for the next season. The rumor was true.

 

"So are you interested?" The man asked.

 

"You'll see them. I promise." A sudden realization hit Minji, she heard it while dreaming, he remember the voice who uttered those words, is this it? Is this the reason?

 

"I'm so--" Minji clutched on her Mother's arm, stopping her from talking.

 

"I w-want..." Minji said, her eyes begging as she looked at her parents.

 

"Well?" The man asked again.

 

'Please.. You guys know I love Exo." Minji hoped her eyes passed the message to her parents.

 

"Of course we're interested. Can you please tell us more about the show?" Minji's father answered and Minji sighed in relief then gave her father a thankful look. Her father winked at her and mouthed 'I know.'

 

"Good! Let's go find somewhere warmer because this little girl's cheeks became a dark shade of red from too much coldness!" The man chirped.

 

'Is this a blessing in disguise or what?!' Minji felt like crying again, but no, she doesn't want to have some mucus running down her nose again. In front of the PD, absolutely not gonna happen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guess what guys?!" Suho exclaimed, a bright smile pulling up his lips. Eyes excited.

 

"Tao, go get some chips. I'm hungry."

 

"Guys."

 

"Sehun you get it."

 

"Why would I get it?"

 

"You're the maknae!"

 

"You're a maknae too!"

 

"Still, I'm older than you!"

 

"Shush you two, Tao go get some chips, Sehun go get some drinks." Lay instructed as the two continue to bicker but went to the kitchen.

 

"Guys, I'm talking."

 

"Funny, Tao forgot that I'm younger than him." Jongin snickered.

 

Suho frowned at the other members, they look like they didn't have a plan on hearing what he's about to say. So he took his phone and placed it beside his ear.

 

"Guys, I'm ordering pizza. What flavor do you want? My treat." Then the members started saying numerous requests of flavors, even Tao and Sehun joined, shouting from the kitchen.

 

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Suho yelled when he's sure all the members are looking at him. The pretend call forgotten.

 

Silence.

 

"You're going to have a baby?"

 

"We???"

 

"What baby?"

 

"Whose baby?"

 

"What about the pizza?"

 

"Hyung... aren't you too old to have a baby."

 

"Byun. Baek. Hyun." Suho said in threatening voice, Baekhyun held out his hands to surrender, silently laughing with Chanyeol who is certainly the one who asked about the pizza. If that didn't make it any worst, Baekhyun doubted slash joked about Suho's ability to have children.

 

"Let me help you. Just like what Suho said, we're going to have a baby --let me finish first Jongdae-- they already found a baby to feature on our upcoming show. The PD choose her himself." Kris glanced at Suho as the Exo-k leader looked at him thankfully, saying a not-so-loud 'thank you'.

 

Then the members cheered, throwing pillows up in the air while some pumped their fist from too much excitement.

 

"I thought it'll take us longer. The PD's so choosy." Jongdae grimaced.

 

"Yeah I even thought about having my own baby just to please the PD." Baekhyun said, nodding.

 

"What does it have to do with you having a baby?" Jongdae asked, looking amused as he crossed his arms above his chest.

 

"He said he wants a cute baby! My baby will be cute and perfect!" Baekhyun exclaimed proudly.

 

"What makes you so sure that your baby will be cute? Besides, you can't get anyone pregnant. Not now." Jongdae said. Chanyeol's booming laughter echoed through the dorm.

 

"My father said-- hey are you trying to say I don't have any balls?!" Baekhyun fumed as he threw a pillow at Jongdae.

 

"If you have balls then you would probably just punch me straight in the face instead of throwing a pillow!" Jongdae half-shrieked, mocking Baekhyun. The other members watching them, silently laughing.

 

"STOP FIGHTING!" Suho yelled, face red from screaming but it immediately faded. He saw Jongdae mumbling something and Baekhyun mimicking him.

 

"Few days from now there's going to be a baby in our dorm. Could you two stop acting like brats and be adults? You guys are not kids anymore." Suho nagged. Having twelve fully grown men in one room is already a chaos, plus not all of the fully grown men have a mature mind.

 

"Sorry." Jongdae and Baekhyun mumbled then looked at each other when they said at the same time. They snickered at the thoughts that ran through their minds. Don't misunderstand, they don't have some telepathy or something. It's just their minds are so alike so they think alike.

 

"Hey we should just be the kids that Suho will look after!" Chanyeol suggested jokingly. Then he added, "Suho and Kris looking after their 10 kids." He laughed. knowing fully what the two leaders are thinking.

 

"That's torture. They're already having a hard time with the two of them." Kyungsoo added, nodding his head towards Chen and Baekhyun.

 

"I bet you'll be the one who will be always carried by Kris-hyung. So small- ouch!" Baekhyun winced when Kyungsoo jabbed at his ribs, the latter maintaining a lazy expression.

 

"I'm already excited to see the baby!" Sehun exclaimed, the other members agreed.

 

"Wait is the baby a girl or a boy?" Minseok suddenly asked. Good question, everyone thought.

 

"I heard it was a girl. Around three to four years old." Kris groans. "It means she can already walk and run, good. We'll be very busy chasing after her."

 

"But at least she can talk, it's hard to guess what kids want." Luhan answered, as one of the oldest in the group, he should be optimistic for the members.

 

"And that means we have to answer her never-ending questions." Kai added, already feeling tired at the thought of countless questions they would be answering.

 

"What if she's a brat?" Tao suddenly asked.

 

"Don't jump into conclusions, Tao. The PD chose her himself, she should be okay." Lay reminded, eating a bag of chips all by himself. Nagging himself mentally that Junk food is unhealthy but his hands kept moving on it's own accord.

 

"Yeah, I heard there was a lot of suggested babies and they were really cute but the PD declined them all. Not satisfied with any of them." Sehun sighed.

 

"Will she call us Appa?" Luhan asked, his eyes twinkling at the thought of someone calling him Dad. He smiled unconsciously.

 

"Maybe? She can't probably remember all of our name so she will just call us Appa. It's easier for her." Suho said. Poor kid, she'll be so shocked when she see them. Lots of kids cry when they're in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar faces.

 

"But before that, we need to clean our dorm." Kyungsoo said, looking at the mountain of used clothes in one corner, their shoes clattered in the hallway, then their dorm smells like a bunch of guys are living in there.

 

Well, they are guys, but still.

 

One by one they stood up, all groaning and complaining.

 

"Suho-hyung was that your back I heard?"

 

"BYUN BAEK HYUN!!!!"

 

\---

 

Author's note: hey they're touching each other's balls, so i think they're also comfortable talking about it hahahaha and maybe i should stop with all the grandpa jokes XD but hey i do love Suho, this is just how i show my love ;_;


	4. Chapter 4

'Okay, calm down. You're cool.' Minji thought as she felt herself unable to take a breath, her heart beating too loud she thinks it'll explode. She's sitting on the floor, in a hotel room, with the staff and cameras in front of her, all of them talking and fixing everything that needs to be fixed for the show to start.

 

Well, it's already starting actually. Exo needs to find her, doing games and challenges just to know her place. All she needs to do is to wait for them to come knocking at the door.

 

At first it was her father that agreed to let her be on the show, but when they got home the moment they finished talking to the Producer, her father started freaking out, saying countless what ifs like what if they touch her somewhere inappropriately? Thank god her mother calmed him down by saying she has a body of a child so they won't think about anything, it's just pure innocence. Well, except that she still has a mind of a 20 year old girl so technically it's like she's the one violating the boys.

 

Hold up. She's no crazy fan. But....

 

'BUT OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO FINALLY SEE THEM AAAAKKKKK WHAT DO I DO?! OF COURSE PRETEND TO BE A CHILD, SILLY! ANY MOMENT NOW THEY'RE GOING TO COME BARGING THROUGH THAT DOOR AND WHAT? I'M A CHILD SO THEY'RE GOING TO CARRY ME OR LET ME SIT ON THEIR LAP? SHIT.' Minji snapped out of her thoughts when she sensed someone looking at her, her mother was looking at her incredulously and then mouthed 'stop'.

 

Minji tilted her head in confusion then she realized she was hitting the floor with the toy she was holding on to for dear life. A bubble of laughter came out of her throat while smiling apologetically at her mother.

 

Someone said that the boys are coming and Minji sat straight, her heart beating rapidly again.

 

The door opened and Minji could swear it happened in slow motion when she whipped her head to look at the door. The air was knocked out of her lungs when she saw their faces, her imagination didn't do any justice on how perfect and beautiful they looked in real life.

 

Suho came first, the others still shuffling to get inside the small room, all smiling while looking down at her, producing gushing sounds as the other sat on the floor, the others on the sofa, all their attention on her.

 

Minji gulped, she couldn't believe it. There they are, in front of her, real. She couldn't stop looking at their faces, thousands of different emotions building in her chest.

 

"Hi, kid. What's your name?" Suho awkwardly said, smile a bit too friendly so as to not scare her. But that did it, still.

 

She couldn't handle it anymore so she burst into tears. She didn't know that seeing the people that you really like and look up to will trigger this kind of emotion. Now she knows why fans cry when they see their bias. It's so overwhelming. She can't clearly see Suho's face but she can sense that he's worried.

 

"Eh hyung you made her cry! She doesn't like you, you're ugly!" Baekhyun mocked, then moved closer to Minji.

 

"Did that bad guy did something bad? Tell Oppa." Baekhyun gently tilted her head upwards then used his thumb to wipe her tears away.

 

'His hands are so soft!!!!' Minji thought, her eyes following his hands as he continue to wipe her tears. It feels good on her face, Baekhyun juts out his lower lip when he said that her tears are like rain, it continues to fall down in big drops, obviously baby talking, but that's how he always talks so she didn't know.

 

Minji's lower lip quivered, sobbing but producing no sounds. It still feels so unrealistic, Baekhyun's face became alarmed, patting her head and holding her little hands as he leaned down to look at her in the eyes.

 

"Hey hey don't cry." Baekhyun smiled, his eyes forming into crescents.

 

Suddenly Minji felt being carried, Sehun turned her to face him then hugged her, putting her face in his neck as he patted her back, swaying sideways.

 

"I'm afraid..." Minji whispered, but Sehun heard her.

 

"Why are you afraid? Don't cry hmm? We're not bad people." He cooed, she felt fragile in his hold, so little, so soft.

 

'I'm afraid that this is just a dream and if I did something, I'm going to wake up.' Minji thought, but she knows that this is reality, Sehun's warmth radiating from his body said so.

 

She wiped her tears with her forehand, then she smiled shyly as she look at the other members.

 

'I made them worried.' She thought.

 

"Whoo that's our maknae!" The other members cheered, slightly startling her from the loud noise they were making.

 

"Maybe she got scared because it's too crowded here, hmm?" Sehun said as he looked at Minji in his arms, Minji turned to him and she really shouldn't have did that. Minji can't breath when Sehun's face is so close to hers, she can smell his breath, she wriggled free from Sehun to stand in the center.

 

"Oho she's blushing!" This time, Tao carried her then put her on his lap, playfully pointing on her face.

 

"Why are you blushing huh? Is Sehun handsome?" Chen asked, gently pinching her cheeks, she can feel her face getting hotter.

 

"He's so tall..." Minji lied, well it's true that Sehun is tall but of course she won't tell them that 'handsome' is an understatement.

 

"Oh she likes tall guys. Too bad for our little hyungs." Chanyeol snickered when he got some reaction from the other members.

 

"Can I hold her?" Lay asked, and even Minji got embarassed when she held out her hands in a blink of an eye, already wanting to be carried by Lay.

 

'This is so embarassing.' Minji thought, and she's having a hard time to stop herself from burying her face in Lay's neck. He smell so good. Must. Refrain. From. Smelling. Him.

 

"She likes you." Suddenly Luhan is beside Lay. Luhan took her hand and played with it. Lay wiped her forehead and she realized that she's sweating. Being with this twelve hot guys is a great exercise.

 

"Gakkung!" Kyungsoo put his hands away from his face when Minji looked at him, his voice in high pitch awkwardly.

 

"Oh, it's the first time seeing D.O.-hyung is like that." Jongin laughed loudly, but it got cut when Kyungsoo jabbed a fist on his ribs.

 

"Hey no violen--" Suho nags but stopped when Minji laughs while looking at the two.

 

"Min ji-yah, come here!" Kris called and Minji turned to look at him, she stands from Lay's lap and walks toward Kris' open arms. Who was she to reject?

 

"Aigoo." Kris huffed when he sat her in his lap, "Annyeong, I'm Kris oppa." Kris crooned and Xiumin suddenly laughed beside them.

 

"What?" Kris asked.

 

"You look like wait who is it again? That giant boxer, Hong Man?" Xiumin laughed, followed by the other members. Minji tried to stifle his giggles so as not to upset Kris.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay now, let's introduce ourselves to Minji." Suho looked at the other members, Kris nudges Minji then repeated Suho's words, slowly and making sure that every word is understood, Minji giggled. She can understand every words that's being uttered in the room perfectly. But seeing Kris putting an effort so she's not left out on the conversation, she nodded then looked at Suho, listening.

 

"I'll go first. Minji-yah annyeong! I'm Suho Oppa, hope we can be close." Suho waves his hands to Minji and she shyly waved back, she smiled when Suho's eyes became crescent moons from too much smiling.

 

"Don't call her Oppa Minji-yah, he's an Uncle. Uncle." Baekhyun stressed on the last two syllables as he said it then puts his arms over his neck when Suho attempted to stand up.

 

"Suho Oppa." Minji said in a low voice, but all of them heard her. Suho fist pumped than pulled his wallet to get money then handed it to Minji, but Sehun and Kai stopped him. She can feel Kris' chest rumbling on her back, he's laughing too.

 

"What the heck are you doing hyung?" The two maknae asked, bewildered but laughing.

 

"I told you guys he's an Uncle. He's acting like an Uncle already." Baekhyun yelled so all of them can heard what he said.

 

"What? She's a good kid!"

 

"She's not going accept that hyung, give her your credit card." Chanyeol's deep voice boomed, shaking his head as he reached out to push Suho's hands away.

 

"I'm Xiumin, Minji-ah." Xiumin pinched her cheeks, and she can feel her face heating up again.

 

'Why are their hands so soft?' She thought, crying inside.

 

"I'm Luhan." Luhan brushed her hair, he laughed when Minji scratches her left cheek, completely embarrassed.

 

'Why do they kept touching me? It's making me breathless.' Minji huffed.

 

"And I'm Kris." Kris turned Minji to face him, Minji's eyes almost jumped out of it's socket when Kris pulled her face closer, brushing the tips of their nose together. Minji felt being cross-eyed when the tip of their nose touched, for how many times today, her heart skips a beat again.

 

'And oh god he smells intoxicating.' She screamed in her mind when she took a whiff of his scent, and it's his bare skin she smelled, not his clothes which made her on the brink of insanity once again.

 

"Aren't you too intimate with her? I mean you just saw her fifteen minutes ago!" The other members booed, so for Kris' sake, and for her own sanity. She decided to sit in the center, where no one can touch her.

 

'I don't know what the others will do too and i'm sure it might cause me a heart failure, I'm already shocked that I'm still alive with all the skinship they are initiating.' She felt proud, but she's still embarrassed because oh wow her mother is watching in case all of you forgot.

 

"I'm Lay." His dimple showed when he said his name and Minji has the sudden urge to come up to him and poke his dimple. They said that dimples are the angels' mistakes. Well, Lay made a mistake on himself. This man looks like an angel especially with the way he talk. She really need to touch that dimple, maybe next time.

 

"Hi... Lay Oppa." She smiled sweetly.

 

"I'm Chanyeol. Chanyeol Oppa." He nods, her mouth ajar but smiling, his big eyes looking straight at her. No wonder fans call him a creep, he's being creepy right now, and he looks funny too.

 

Minji have always liked Chanyeol's deep voice, she always wonders how Chanyeol's voice would sound when he just woke up. Tousled hair and deep voice? She would love to wake up with his big arms encircling her waist while he's groaning sleepily.

 

'OKAY STOP DAYDREAMING AND FOCUS.' She mentally nagged at herself.

 

"I'm Baekhyun." Baekhyun showcased his pointy fangs and great can somebody teach her how to breath air again?

 

"B...B-baekhuun Oppa." She said Baekhyun's name wrong intentionally, she wanted to see how Baekhyun will react if the other members made fun of him.

 

"Baekhyun go change your name now."

 

"Yes go and don't come back until your name is Baekhun."

 

"Oh who are you sir? We don't know anyone by the name Baekhyun."

 

"Take him out. We don't know him."

 

"You guys are such a shame. You already forgot his name? He's Baekhuuun hahahaha." Chen laughed the loudest.

 

"Yes i'm Baekhun from Exo-K." Baekhyun jumped in with the jokes too, but he left soft punches on Chen's shoulder. Soft but hard enough to make Chen whine with his accent.

 

"Okay enough punching me!" Chen shrieked. He fakes a sob, wiping non-existent tears as he points at Baekhyun. "Min ji-ah, that Baekhun Oppa is hurting me." He even wailed wow what an actor.

 

Minji is in the best mood today and so she will act like a kid, that's her job after all. So she stood up and went to Jongdae, she kissed Chen's shoulder then softly stroke it.

 

"There, it doesn't hurt now!" She exclaimed, okay she's having a lot of fun she admits. She then went to Baekhyun and took his hand, she leaned down and put butterfly kisses in it also. "Now your hand doesn't hurt too Baekhyun Oppa." She giggled, but it got cut when Baekhyun suddenly enveloped her in a tight hug.

 

"Our Minji is so innocent." He cooed, Minji wants to snort when she heard the word 'innocent', and he didn't hear that she said his name perfectly this time.

 

"Ugh my stomach hurts."

 

"My head hurts."

 

"My heart hurts."

 

Suddenly the boys started groaning, falling on the floor. Minji laughed when all of them started to act like they're in pain. Kyungsoo even had the guts to act like he's dying, his breathing ragged, eyes open so wide, he reached his hand out while his other hand clasping on his chest.

 

"Help me, I'm going to die." He uttered, voice like an old man. Then his hand fell lifelessly, his eyes went closed, he's playing dead now. Dead like his tongue is sticking out. Minji laughed then ran to Kyungsoo, she put two hands on his chest then pretended to be a doctor reviving her patient.

 

"Minji you're doing it wrong. You should kiss him, that's how he'll wake up." Xiumin urged.

 

"Eww I woudn't kiss him with his tongue sticking out." Minji giggled when Kyungsoo's closed eyelids became open, he's looking at her, insulted but it soon changed, he eyes turned upwards, Minji knew what was happening next so she ran away.

 

"I'm a zombie." Kyungsoo sat up slowly, groaning in an old man voice again.

 

"Minji run! He's going to eat you!" The other members screamed, laughing. And fuck her heart beats erratically, even if it's just roleplaying, it still freaked the hell out of her.

 

So she shrieked while climbing on the sofa, desperately clasping on Kai for leverage, she's laughing but her breathing is already ragged. Kai pulled her up, then she hid behind his back, her hands heavy on his shoulders while screaming "Shoot him in the head! Shoot him in the head!"

 

"How does she know that?" But that question got drowned when Minji screamed, Kyungsoo got a hold of Kai's wrist then pretends to bite it. Kyungsoo's face contorted into disgust then he said, "Ugh it's not human flesh. This is chocolate ugh eww."

 

"Yah!" Kai yelped, then aims a kick at Kyungsoo.

 

"Those two dumb dumbs are your Kai Oppa and D.O. Oppa." Sehun whispered to Minji.

 

"And you?" Minji asked, she knows who he is, of course, but to be safe.

 

"I'm Sehun." He held out his palm and they high-fived.

 

"Who's that guy beside you? That old guy." Sehun laughed when Minji pointed at Tao. Tao has a blonde hair and Minji mistakenly thought that it's a white hair like an old man. That's what Sehun thought, but of course Minji knows that it's dyed into blonde, she just needs to act oblivious.

 

"He's Tao." Sehun answered, chuckling.

 

"Tao Oppa, are you a Saiyan?" She asked, curiously pointing at his head.

 

"No he's not, Minji. He's from Namek." Baekhyun snorted.

 

"No... he's a Saiyan, look at his hair!" Minji huffed.

 

"Look, he's green!" Baekhyun insisted.

 

"Saiyan!"

 

"I can't believe I'm having this argument with a three year old girl. How do you even know Dragon Ball?" Minji pretended that she didn't understand that.

 

Minji realized that all of them already introduced themselves, so she went to the center again, "I'm Park Min Ji. Please take good care of me Oppas." Then she put her hands on her stomach then bowed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bye, Mom." Minji encircled her arms around her Mother's neck as she bid her farewell. The shooting for episode One is already finished and she'll be going home with Exo.

 

"I know you won't miss us when these guys are around you tss, just have fun hmm? Don't worry about us." Minji's mother smirked when her daughter blushed.

 

"I know you two will be alone in the house but please refrain from giving me a sister or brother while I'm like this." Now it's her mother's turn to blush.

 

Minji will be staying on Exo's dorm every weekdays then she'll come back home every weekends. The day for shooting is every Tuesday. That what the PD and their family agreed, which her parents are thankful of since both of them have work and they don't have the time to take care of Minji.

 

'And I'm thankful I stopped a year in college.' Minji sighed, it'll be a pain in the ass if she was. She already thought of an excuse on her boss, she's currently at the province taking care of her sick grandparents. She's glad her boss bought the lie, she hopes he could find someone who can replace her in the store as soon as possible.

 

"Just wait, you'll cry later, I'm sure." Her mother's laugh snapped her out of her thoughts. She can't find a reason to cry later so she can't understand her.

 

"Now go with your precious oppas." She put Minji down and gently pushed her towards Exo. Minji ran and stayed beside Suho, clutching on the hem of his coat.

 

"I'm really thankful that you're going to take care of her." Minji's mother bowed gratefully.

 

"Don't worry Mrs. Park, we'll take good care of her. Please tell Mr. Park to not worry also, she'll be in good hands." Suho assured, his leader smile plastered on his handsome face.

 

"Then, I have to go. I still have work early tomorrow, Minji-ah behave!" She wagged her fingers before bowing to Exo and the staff then she finally left.

 

"Minji-ah, let's go home hmm?" Suho crouched in front of her, Minji nodded then took his hands.

 

'Damn short limbs.' Minji grumbled, she feels like she's slowing them in their walk, the other members always stopping just to wait for her, the other slowly walk to match her pace. All of them watching her.

 

"Uh-oh, Minji still doesn't have a place to sit on, someone needs to cradle her until we get home." Suho informed, they need to use two vans, and it's already crowded with just the six of them in a van.

 

"Alright, Minji-ah come here." Chanyeol picked her up then went inside the vehicle, Chanyeol shifted in his sit first before comfortably putting Minji on his lap.

 

"Your legs will go numb..." Minji mumbled, looking at her dangling feet.

 

"Nah, it's okay. I'm strong!" Chanyeol laughed. Minji joined him, but her body is stiff, her back already hurts from always sitting straight, she can't relax when she's sitting on their lap. She ignored the curious eyes that seems to watch her every move and looks out the window.

 

'This is making me more conscious than those big cameras a while ago.' She fought back the urge to tell them not to look at her, they're probably just excited.

 

\----

 

"Minji-ah this is your new home!" Tao exclaimed, they actually have two dorms, one for Exo-K and the other for Exo-M. She'll be staying with the Exo-K's dorm, since M is always promoting in china, so it's always empty.

 

"What are you doing? Come in, don't be shy." Sehun gently pushed Minji inside but she stopped when she passed through the door, refusing on going much farther.

 

"What's the matter?" Kris asked.

 

"Let me just put my shoes away." She stepped out of her shoes, she haven't seen so many shoes in her entire life when she looked at the floor. The shoes are perfectly aligned she noticed, so she put her shoes at the side too. After that, she walked inside, cautiously looking around.

 

"Oh."

 

"That girl has some manner."

 

"How old is she again?"

 

"Three."

 

Exo blinked then went inside too, mentally praising her parents for teaching her well.

 

"She's looking around, she's looking for her Mommy, she's going to cry!" Baekhyun whispered to Chen, his speech so fast probably because he was panicking.

 

"Are you hungry, Minji?"

 

"Tired? Do you want to sleep?"

 

"Do you want to watch cartoons?"

 

"No, I'm fine." Minji said then went to find something in her bag. Kyungsoo's eyebrow raised when Minji turned down the offer.

 

"Oh, what's this?" Kai asked when Minji gave her a piece of paper, she told them that her parents made a letter for them, maybe a guide on how to take care of her.

 

"Read it out loud." Luhan instructed.

 

"Okay..." Kai coughed, "Baby Sitting Minji. A guide. --what the-- number one, don't treat her like a child, we're trying really hard to not spoil her. Two, she doesn't wear diapers anymore, but maybe she will nudge one of you to open the door, she's shy so don't go inside too while she's peeing or taking potty. Three, if she freaks out, leave her alone or just do what you have to do. ---oh it's almost finished--- We are very thankful to you, young men, for looking out for our daughter. And we're really sorry if she made some mistakes or terrible things, but she probably won't do it. Mr. And Mrs. Park." Kai furrowed his eyebrows, the rules seems so simple to him.

 

"You heard it hyung? Don't spoil her!" Chen teased Suho.

 

"She's probably tired, who wants to help me wash her?" Luhan asked and Minji choked, 'WHAT THE HECK? WASH ME?! WHO NEEDS A BATH?! I SURE AS HELL DON'T. NOPE. NO, I WON'T TAKE A BATH!’cautiously, she crawled away from the group, her eyes alert. But of course those fully grown men were faster.

 

"Gotcha." Xiumin picked her up, and now Minji wants to cry, just like what her Mom told her when they bid goodbye.

 

"Bath?"

 

"Yes, bath."

 

"I don't feel like washing right now. Tomorrow?" Minji tilted her head innocently, but her mind is shouting strings of profanities.

 

"No Minji, you need to wash up before sleeping, plus you were outside all day so you're dirty." Lay said, already picking some comfortable clothes for her.

 

"Look at her talk, she even knows how to use that 'feel'!" Chen shakes Baekhyun's shoulders. Xiumin and Luhan agreed on giving her a bath, so they carried her on the bathroom, when Xiumin put her down, she starts thrashing on the floor, her eyes now red with tears,

 

"I don't like water!" She reasoned out, hell no, she won't get naked in front of this two men, even if they're hot. Nope. No.

 

"No, this is warm water. Warm water is good." Luhan put his hands on the bath tub to show that it's safe. Xiumin suddenly started to take her shirt off, and boy did it scar Minji's soul. She cried harder, the other members knocking on the door to check if they're okay.

 

"We're okay guys, she's just... afraid of the water!" Xiumin shouted, he attempts to take it off again, Luhan trying to make her stop crying.

 

'I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!’ Minji shouted in her mind. Yes her body is of a child but still. She actually passed the age where she doesn't need assistance when taking a bath, much like this where other people will see her naked.

 

She trashed and cried, but the two were stronger so even if she doesn't want to, they got her out of her clothes, and now she's on the floor, in a fetal position, naked and crying. Of course in the two guy's mind, it's just them bathing a child, nothing more, so they can't understand why Minji is hysterical.

 

They gently picked her up form the cold ground then slowly put her inside the tab, hoping the warm water will calm her.

 

'They saw my body. I'm going to die, I'm going to drown myself in the tub.' She sobbed. She felt embarrassed, utterly embarrassed with herself.

 

"Weeee." They two cheered, playing with the water to make her stop crying, thankfully, she stopped. But she's not moving, her eyes blank. Slowly, Xiumin pours water over her head while Luhan put his hands on Minji's ear so the water won't go in.

 

"Look, Bubbles!" Xiumin exclaimed, his hands gently massaging her scalp with the shampoo. Luhan scooped some foam on her head then blew on it, but Minji sat motionless. They washed her hair, careful not to let the studs sting her eyes.

 

And when Luhan grabbed the soap and when his palm touched her shoulders, everything turned black. Her eyelids fall, the last thing she felt was Luhan soft hands rubbing her shoulders and neck.

 

She fainted.

 

"Oh, she fell asleep." Xiumin noticed. He put his hands on her head for support, he can't believe she'll fall asleep in the middle of a bath.

 

"Told you she's tired." Luhan scolds playfully.

 

\----

 

[Hello Baby Episode 1, Last part, Individual interview]

"It's weird, when she first saw us she cried right? But she didn't look for her Mother. Usually kids are like that, especially kids at the same age as her." -Suho

 

"I like her, she called me a Saiyan not a Namekian. That's a first. You guys heard her? My skin is not green!" -Tao

 

"She's so small I suddenly got the urge to protect her, I actually don't want to let go of her a while ago. God, I feel like a father already." -Kris

 

"I think that kid and I are going to have lots of arguments, she's sweet though." -Baekhyun

 

"She'll be the new owner of our TV, I knew it." -D.O.

 

"I want to take her to dates. Minji-ah lets go hmm?" -Xiumin

 

"I don't know if we're that good but it seems like she likes us already." -Kai

 

"Exo-Ls please don't be jealous eh? Think of her as our child." -Chanyeol

 

"When she kissed my shoulder... it feels like she kissed my heart too. I'm so touched." -Chen

 

"I asked if I can hold her and she spread her arms like this! That's so sweet." -Lay

 

"I like how she's always blushing and shy, she's really playful but she listens when we talk to her." -Luhan

 

"What to do? We already knew how to take care of a child so I'm afraid this season of Hello Baby will be boring, but we'll try our best to make this show interesting. Fighting!" -Sehun

 

\---

 

 

Author's note: so the last part was like their interview on their first shoot with Minji. You know, the part where we see them talking alone? I thought i should add that part. Though if i were Minji, i'll be more than happy to let these two gege undress me and take me on a bath!


	7. Chapter 7

Minji slowly opened her eyes when she felt that something is moving near her followed by whispers.

 

"Don't move you're going to wake her!"

 

"She won't!

 

"Uh-oh she's opening her eyes!'

 

"Why are you panicking?!" Sehun hissed as Tao shook his shoulders, then he looked at Minji again then brushed her hair using his fingers, he leaned his head down then said, "Good morning, are you awake now?"

 

Minji nodded, thinking that she can get used to him always greeting her when she woke up. Whenever he's already awake, he'll go to Minji's bed then watch her sleep, always waiting for her to wake up.

 

"Good morning Sehun Oppa, Good morning Tao Oppa." She greeted, still half asleep. She sat up then scratches her eyes using her knuckles. It's already friday so it means that her parent's will pick her up tonight.

 

'Great, can't wait for Mum to tease me.'

 

"Let's go." Tao took her hands then lead her on the living room. She refused being carried by anyone of them, reasoning out that she can walk even if it's wobbly.

 

"Oh Sehun can you stop staying on her side every morning?" Baekhyun nagged.

 

"So noisy!" Minji glared at Baekhyun then high-fived Sehun. It's true that Sehun can't seem to stop himself from sitting beside her when she sleeps, and sometimes he accidentally wakes her, by playing with her hands, or even humming a tune while gently tapping the side of her thigh. This guy is so excited with kids. But yesterday was different, she got disturbed by Baekhyun's loud voice so early in the morning.

 

"What did you say young lady?"

 

"Baegkyun Oppa is noisy!"

 

"It's Baekhyun!"

 

"Oh Oppa didn't deny that he's noisy." Minji snickered together with Sehun and Tao, Baekhyun only manages to slap the couch with his hand. Minji noticed that not all of the members were there.

 

"Baekhyun Oppa? Where's Chanyeol Oppa, Suho Oppa, Kai Oppa, Krisseu Oppa, Luhan Oppa, Xiumin Oppa, Kyungsoo Oppa, Lay Oppa, Chen Oppa?" Minji had to catch her breath to be able to say 'Chen Oppa', and Baekhyun thought that it was cute so he pulled her and made her sit on his stomach, her body facing him.

 

"Ahlele..." Minji blabbered, her cheeks starting to feel hot again.

 

'Isn't this too intimate?' But she can't stop looking at Baekhyun's face. Minji concluded that Exo really came from a different planet, they still look so handsome without makeup.

 

"Xiumin Oppa Krisseu Oppa Luhan Oppa and Suho Oppa went out. Chanyeol Oppa and Lay Oppa are in the kitchen making you breakfast, Kai Oppa Kyungsoo Oppa and Chen Oppa are still sleeping." Baekhyun answered, even imitating some of Minji's words.

 

"But Minji, where's Baekhyun Oppa?" Baekhyun asked in a childish voice, his lower lip jutting out.

 

"Baekhyun Oppa is here." Minji giggled.

 

"Hmm where? I can't see him."

 

"Here!" She pointed at Baekhyun and he playfully bit her finger, Baekhyun, Sehun and Tao laughed, Minji didn't.

 

'Damn you and your teeth and your smile...' Minji looked at her bitten finger, it doesn't hurt, but her heart hurts she think it'll explode. Minji stood up then jump off the couch, running somewhere.

 

"Where are you going?" Tao yelled, craning his neck to look at Minji running.

 

"I'm going to wake Oppas." Minji yelled back.

 

"Oh, better wake Jongdae hyung too. I'll just go back to the M dorm." Tao stood up then left to wake up Jongdae.

 

"Jongin Oppa." Minji tapped him, Kai's back is facing her so she shook him again then went to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is sleeping on the upper bed so she carefully climbed the ladder then sat on Kyungsoo's side.

 

"Kyungsoo Oppa... wake up." Minji shook him just like how she shook Jongin. slowly Kyungsoo eye's opened and he looked at her, then his eyes snapped open, shocked that Minji is sitting beside him.

 

"Yah Jongin! Kim Jongin! How'd Minji went up here?" Kyungsoo hissed at Jongin, who just grumbled and went back to sleep.

 

"I climbed!" She exclaimed. Kyungsoo face palmed then pushed Minji farther from the edge of the bed.

 

"Don't do that again hmm? It's dangerous, you might fall." Kyungsoo climbed down and gently took Minji down too.

 

"I understand, I'm sorry." Minji apologized, she forgot that it's more dangerous with a body like hers.

 

"Let's go, Jongin won't wake up till later." Kyungsoo put his hands on her shoulder then lead her to the living room again. By the time they got back, Chanyeol and Lay were already there, her food on the little table made especially for her.

 

"Itadakimasu!" She said then starts digging in, her breakfast just contains fruits, sausages and yogurt. 

 

"Okay... where'd you learn that?" Lay asked, Minji is korean right? Why is she speaking in japanese? Maybe her father is japanese.

 

"Oh I forgot, she watch Dragon Ball." Lay answered his own question, he picks a strawberry then put it in her mouth, wiping the juices that came out on the side of her lips.

 

"Your hair's all ruined." He chuckled then combed it using his fingers, even if it's just a short time, Minji learned how not to mind those simple gestures.

 

She's grateful that the hyung line were not here, she still can't look at them in the eyes. With the three night she spent here, the bath incident happened again, the other members switched on who's going to bathe her. And nothing changes, it's still her trashing on the ground while screaming 'don't look at me' followed by 'I don't want to take a bath' or a short but desperate 'help'. Oh, something changed, she didn't faint again so it's a torture that she can see and feel all those hands touching her body, that's when she told them she'll just scrub her body too while crying. No need to go south, she thinks.

 

Plus the part where they start to dress her into her sleeping clothes. When she's still in her actual body, she's actually a slow mover, so she didn't know how she can move so fast when they put her in clothes. Probably by the embarrassment, that's what keeps her going.

 

Just thinking that the other might get a chance to bathe her... she chokes on the yogurt and she coughed so Chanyeol started patting her on the back.

 

Hours goes by and by the time Kai decided that it is time to wake up, Tao already came back with Chen. Chanyeol is in the kitchen again, preparing for their meal, so Chen went inside to help him.

 

When the food is done, they ate together, with all the guys looking at her she had a hard time swallowing her food. After finishing their meals, she played with Sehun and Chen then due to exhaustion, she slept.

 

It's already four in the afternoon when the hyungs came, they looked dead tired with their schedule they just sat on the floor in the living room. Too exhausted to change their clothes.

 

Minji is already awake when they came and she felt bad when she saw their tired eyes. So she went on Luhan's back then starts massaging his shoulder, Luhan moaned quitely and Minji bit back a whine.

 

'He's moaning. He's. Fucking. Moaning. Minji. Calm. Your. Shits. Down.' She said to herself again and again. When she's done with Luhan, she moved over to Suho, then to Kris, and when it's Xiumin turn, the eldest hyung just shook his head, pointing his left cheek instead.

 

"Just kiss me here, Minji." He leaned to Minji so she could reach him. Minji blushed but she can do it, she's more than willing too. So she kissed his cheek, a soft and light kiss, but her face doesn't say so. Maybe her face is more of a blue than a rosy red.

 

Xiumin sighed then smiled at her, telling the others that his battery has been recharged already. It was the other's turn to fulfill their schedule now, Minji watch them walk around the room to get ready.

 

She waved them goodbye when they left, she felt sorry for Exo. She knows how busy they are, moving from one country to another, TV and radio guestings, dance practice and voice lessons, bunch of cfs and such. She knows that the others won't be back until tomorrow, even the hyung line went out when the sun is still not up.

 

Went they went back on the living room, she just sat in one corner so the tired members won't look after her. Xiumin and Suho were in the kitchen preparing their supper, they ate early since her parents are coming to get her, Suho wants to make sure you eat before leaving.

 

"Bath, Minji." Kris said, already walking towards to the bathroom.

 

"No! I'll just take a bath with my Mom!" Minji waved her hands in front of her, panicking again.

 

"Alright, just put some thicker clothes, it's cold outside." Kris agreed immediately, now grabbing her thick jacket that hangs on the racket, together with their jackets.

 

They waited for an hour before the doorbell rings, and Minji hugged the closest to her, she knows that she'll come back, but she's missing them already.

 

Luhan carried her by the door, her arms protectively around his neck, the three following them by the door. Her parents stood by the door, her Mom smiling and her father smiling warmly too but with a sullen look in his face.

 

Luhan put her down to go to her parents, but she just looked at the guys.

 

"Rest and eat food, okay? Don't tired." she intentionally made her sentence wrong, they'll be confused if she said the word; overwork.

 

"Arasso.. Minji too, hmm? We'll wait for you." Minseok crouched down to her level, ruffling her hair. She hugged each of them then went to her father.

 

They said a few goodbyes and thank yous before leaving, and when they get home, her father started crying. That made Minji confused so she started patting his back, asking him what's wrong.

 

"Your mother...." he sobbed, though Minji heard a hint of accusation. Especially with the smug look on her mothers face.

 

"Minji ah, let's take a shower." Her Mother laughed when her father's cry grew louder. She let her mother carry her upstairs to get her clothes.

 

"What did you do to Dad? Don't tell me you don't wanna do it with him." Minji accused, but blushing when she starts to strip, her mother helping her, she remembered the incident in the dorm's bathroom.

 

Her mother chuckled when they both sat in the tub, now Minji's really confused.

 

"Why are you laughing?" She demanded, while she massage her scalp, trying to wash her head on her own.

 

"So... tell me what happened."

 

"Huh? Where?"

 

"When they took you to the bath." Her mother snickered but her daughter only turned a deeper shade of red.

 

"I bet you like it huh."

 

"No!"

 

"Those guys are handsome, plus I know you like them!" Her mother teased.

 

"I felt violated!"

 

"Was their hands soft? Did they touch you here?!" Minji's mother laughed when Minji jumped in horror, swatting her hands away from her private parts.

 

"Stop!"

 

"Or here?"

 

"Moooooom!"

 

\-----

 

Author's note: so i updated again! Her mother's so childish she's not even mad that guys touched her daughter hahahaha though her father is mourning over her daughter's virgin body.


	8. Chapter 8

Sehun squinted his eyes at the black object beside his bed and groans, today is tuesday so it means that they're going to shoot for Hello Baby, and that big black object that he saw was a camera, and oh my god who put the camera in there, why didn't they wake him up before installing it, who let the staff in but thank god he slept with his shirt on.

 

He begrudgingly sat up while running his fingers through his ruined hair, scratching his neck and yawning his mouth might rip from too much stretching, he didn't care if he looks ugly. He's too sleepy to think of that and they already saw him like this so it won't make sense if he hide it.

 

He stood up then went out his room but he didn't go straight to the bathroom, instead, he went inside Minji's room. Even the cameras were installed there too, he crawled then lay beside Minji who was slightly snoring, cute.

 

They didn't want Minji to fall off the bed so they put cushions on the corner and let her sleep there, he remembered how Minji was excited that the space was too big for her and she can go tumbling if she wants to and it'll still be big.

 

It had been a habit for him to go and wait for her to wake up, he likes the sound Minji makes when she's asleep, a few occasional twitch of her hands, and when her eyes flutter open and smile at him sleepily, even her smell and the softness of her skin. He always like the mornings cause it means everybody is still asleep and he can have Minji for himself even if it’s just for a while.

 

He moved closer to Minji so he can smell her scent, his favorite scent, she smells like baby powder but still. It's still early so he'll sleep some more.

 

\---

 

Minji jolted awake when someone nudge her a bit hard, she was about to snap at whoever that was but when she saw Sehun turning on his side, still asleep, her expression softens. She stood up then carefully steps over Sehun's sleeping body, avoiding any skin contact that might wake him up.

 

Then she saw the cameras too, facing her bed. When did that get there? Though, she bowed at the camera before walking past it. She went out of the room and there were lots of camera too, she tried to ignore them and walk towards the bathroom, it's a good thing that she can reach the door handle so she don't have to disturb anyone or even announced to everyone that she needs to do her business so someone will open the door for her.

 

When she got out, she went to every corner that has a camera then bowed, she didn't know how many times she bowed but she needs to show some manners. Plus, as evil as it may sound, she wants the viewers to have a headache thinking if she's a genius or something. I mean, a three year old kid would've been crying and looking for her mother once she woke up instead of sitting on the floor patiently.

 

"Oh, Minji you're awake." Minji blushed when she heard the deep voice, she turned and greeted him good morning, Chanyeol's eyes are still puffy but Minji thinks he's still handsome, and his voice, boy that is illegal.

 

Did I mention that he's barefooted? Okay, barefooted Chanyeol is one of her weaknesses. You see, Minji is just like any other fan, there were lots of things that Exo do or say that turns her on. And she's happy that the fans can finally see this side of Exo. She knows she's not the only one that wants to see Exo's face while sleeping and their face when they woke up.

 

"You hungry?" He asked again, ruffling his hair then putting a cap on it.

 

"Why are you wearing that?"

 

"My hair's a mess."

 

"Nuh-uh it looks good on you."

 

"Thank you, Minji" Chanyeol said as he looks inside the fridge, he needs to make Minji breakfast and for the others too.

 

"Are you going to cook?" Minji suddenly turned her head to the door to see Luhan entering, okay this man has already freshen up.

 

'Can I just eat you for breakfast.' Minji shook her head at her thought, she can smell the soap he used across the room.

 

"The camera frightened me." Luhan chuckles. He carried Minji, even if she told them not to do it, her arms unconsciously circling on his neck, her face getting a deeper shade of red. Suddenly Luhan peppered her face with kisses, both of her cheeks, her chin, her eyes and she swear lots of fans will want to kill her.

 

Luhan thinks Minji is squishy and huggable so he can't help but tightens his hold and kiss her, he wants to hug her so tight and tremble but of course Minji might suffocate.

 

"Kiss me." Luhan chuckled when Minji squeaked.

 

'Huh. Fuck. You.' She cursed but she pecked his cheek, he should've said it a little more childishly, she knew it's not intentional but the way he spoke sounds like he wants a real kiss.

 

'I'm going crazy. They're going crazy. Let's all go crazy.' She ran when Luhan put her down, she needs to leave the room before she explodes. She left the two and sat on the living room floor again, trying to calm her heart.

 

One by one the members woke up, some of them sat beside her, still half asleep and looking at a distance, wearing caps too so they can hide their messed up hair.

 

'And when they do photoshoots it's always messy and they still look so fuckable err but why not now?' Minji pouted.

 

"Hyung, I noticed Minji doesn't have much toys to play with."

 

"Yeah... let's buy her some later."

 

"No no toys!" Minji yelped. She doesn't need toys.

 

"Here's your food!" Chanyeol sang the words while putting her breakfast on the table, she sat and drank her milk.

 

"Why not?" Suho asked, propping his elbow as he lay on the floor sideways.

 

"I don't need toys." She put the whole riceball in her mouth, someone sat behind her and started to brush her hair again. Maybe she should comb her hair the moment she wakes up, but this feels nice.

 

"Well, what do you like?"

 

"I like playing with oppas." She said with her mouth full of food, she hopes they didn't understand her, but seeing Joonmyeon's smile, they heard it clearly.

 

"If I'm going to have child of my own, I want her to be just like Minji." Suho said, stretching on the floor before comfortably lying still again.

 

"What should we do?" Sehun asked, crossing his legs on the sofa.

 

"How about you guys go get the grocery? We don't have much food in the fridge." Luhan added.

 

"We can't all go, it'll be more crowded."

 

"Yep, he's right."

 

"Grocery? Let's go!" Minji's laughter boomed, the thought of sitting on the cart made her excited, truth be told she still wants to ride those cart even after all those years.

 

"You like grocery Minji-ah?" Kris blabbered, pretending to chew something too making Minji laugh at his sillyness.

 

"The big guys should go, since you'll carry big plastic bags." Baekhyun smirks.

 

"Okay so the girls will stay here and wait for us." Chanyeol claps then stands up.

 

"Park Chanyeol are you asking for a beating?"

 

Minji chuckled loudly, even the 'beating' part is weird. It's just that Minji's mind is on the greener side so... please understand her.

 

"Me too! Me too! Let me come with you, please? Let's leave those girls here alone." Minji's puppy eyes turned into something sadistic as she said the last sentence. Oh I didn't mention that she's clinging on Chanyeol's leg?

 

"Arasso, you'll come with the tough guys." Chanyeol snickered at Baekhyun's attempt to kick him.

 

"Don't worry Baekhyun noona, you're still pretty." Minji ran on the door when Baekhyun acted like he'll chase her. He's just too lazy to go out, she knows, but it's fun to irritate him, though he can't have the guts to hate her even for a short 30 seconds.

 

So Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun, Tao and Minji went to the grocery near their dorm. Minji flapped her arms when Sehun made her sit on the cart like she wants, she thinks everything will be dandy fine, but she's wrong.

 

"Do we still have shampoo?"

 

"Snacks!"

 

"Hyung, isn't it cool? Buy this for me."

 

"You think I'm rich?"

 

"Are you not?"

 

"Meat. We have to buy meat."

 

"Yes, let's go to the free taste section."

 

"I'm out of hair wax."

 

"Woah what's that?"

 

"Don't go on your own Tao!"

 

"Oppa, we're out of toothpaste, even soap. Baby wipes too, and fruits and vegetables, we need vegetables. Tissue!" Chanyeol's jaw slackened, it seems like she knew what they need on the house. Minji just blinked at him innocently.

 

'Shut up. You're blowing your cover.' Minji said to herself. Minji smiled innocently then asked for ice cream.

 

"Chanyeol hyung, we'll take Minji and get her some ice cream. Just look for us at the free taste section neh?" Sehun asked.

 

"I think not. How about you guys go there and wait for me and Minji as we go get what we need? She'll be more helpful." Minji giggled but she asked for Sehun to put her down and pulled the two maknaes away. Chanyeol's mind will be more at ease if these two can stop pestering him and Kris.

 

"Let's go to eat meat?" Minji asked, she's not actually craving for ice cream, she just said that so Chanyeol won't doubt her.

 

They went to the nearest stall and started picking stick after stick. Minji shook her head when they offered her tofu. Then she saw someone familiar there, in one of the stalls grilling meat, is the guy she had a conversation with before she turned into a child, only now he looks neat compared to what she remembers.

 

She pulled Tao's shirt and pointed at the man three stalls away from them. She need to see him clearly, she needed to be near him.

 

"You wan't to go there?"

 

"Eung."

 

"Wah ahjussi that looks delicious." The two are focused on the meat the man was cooking, but Minji's gaze is fixed on his face.

 

"Of course, this is fresh! Here have a taste. Oh, she's pretty." Minji's eyebrow raised when the man said it like it's the first time they met, but his smile says something, there's a hint of recognition. She's right, he did this to her.

 

"Little Miss, you want some too?" The man smiled at her, offering a stick with a piece of meat. Minji reluctantly took it. So he's not homeless after all? He works here.

 

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Sehun asked. Minji just stared at the chuckling man.

 

"Oh there're fruits! Minji will like them, let's go there!" Tao pointed at something then pulled them away from the man. Minji doesn't want to go, she needs to talk him. Why did he do this to her? But she's with the two, and the cameras are watching their every move.

 

Minji stomps her foot when she saw the man waving at her, still smiling that annoying smile. She'll come back and talk to him, or beat the soul out of him, either works.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kyungsoo Oppa, what are you doing?" Minji asked when she entered their room and saw Kyungsoo focused on his tablet. The other members are gone again and the others are asleep, so she has no one to play with. Yep, Minji is bored.

 

"I'm watching a movie. I said don't climb!" Kyungsoo huffed when Minji attempted to climb again, he comes down and grabbed her wrist and took her to the living room. He thought Minji's asleep too, though her face doesn't look like someone who just woke up, she probably was playing with herself until she got bored and looked for someone who can play with her.

 

He's the only one who's conscious in the whole dorm.

 

"I'm bored." Minji pouted, encircling her arms on Kyungsoo's waist. There are members who are still uncomfortable with her when it comes to skinship, and Kyungsoo was one of them. He ruffles her hair and hold her hands, but that's all. Kyungsoo doesn't do what Baekhyun or Luhan or Sehun or Tao are doing to her (like hugging her or kissing her to the point she's sure she saw her sanity slipping out of her), but it's okay. She enjoys hugging Kyungsoo.

 

"What do you want to do? Watch cartoons?" He asked, letting her hug him. He encircled his arms on her neck, okay it looks like he's choking her. Minji just laughed.

 

"It doesn't have to be cartoons. I'll still watch it even if it's scary!" Minji laughed, she remembered that when she first came at the dorm, Kyungsoo asked her if she wants to watch cartoon too. That was already night time, do channels even air cartoons at that time of the day?

 

"Our Minji is so brave." Kyungsoo cooed, already finding some channels that were airing a good movie. He stopped at a certain movie, it's Tinkerbell and the Neverbeast. He decides it's okay for Minji so he puts the remote down and props his palm on the floor. Minji ran in one of the rooms and brought a lot of pillows for the two of them. They really should get a couch.

 

"I'll put it back to where it belongs after this, I promise." Minji said then settled beside Kyungsoo again. She almost said that the baby hawk looks like Kyungsoo.

 

"Aww cute." She whispered to herself when she saw the bunnies, and then she added, "Why don't they make another movie on how Tinkerbell and Peter Pan met? I'm most curious at that."

 

Kyungsoo's eyebrow raised when he heard her talking to herself. Sometimes she talks like an adult, even more mature than Baekhyun and Chen decide to act like complete brats. He remembered he saw some fans on the internet calling her chic because she's not so easily amused with things. But she's really bubbly. He shrugged the thoughts away and focused on the movie.

 

Minji leaned on Kyungsoo then rest her cheek on his side, completely enjoying the warmth that is radiating from his body.

 

"Oppa, why do they need pixie dust? I mean, they already have wings. They can fly." She asked.

 

"Yeah, I wonder why." He tried to look uninterested, but that question actually bugged him.

 

"Fairies in this movie were created when there was a-- what was that again? I forgot what flower was that but together with an infant's laugh, a fairy is born." She said, giggling when the animal fairy suddenly imitates a monkey.

 

"They should make another one like in every child's tear..."

 

"A fairy will die." Kyungsoo cuts her sentence.

 

"That's brutal." Minji looked at him incredulously, but laughed when Kyungsoo snickered at her comment.

 

"Isn't it like when someone doesn't believe in fairies? They grow weak? They die too, I think."

 

"Who?"

 

"The fairies."

 

Kyungsoo looked down at her, she's holding his arms while looking at the TV. This kid knows a lot, he noticed. Why hadn't he seen it? Her eyes shows knowledge, he also noticed that sometimes she doesn't move like a kid too, she moves almost with class, always so sure. He tried digging in his mind for a few seconds if her family is wealthy. He remembered, they're not.

 

They stayed silent as they watch, Minji occasionally commenting on the scenes that intrigued her. There was even a time where Kyungsoo laughed so loud when Minji said that the fairy queen does nothing but be calm and use the pixie dust as her dress.

 

When they reached the climax, Minji gripped Kyungsoo's arms (Author's note: wtf this sound so wrong, sorry hahahaha). She looked up then noticed that Kyungsoo was so into the movie that his fist is closing and opening again and again.

 

Minji tried so hard to stifle her laughter when she heard Kyungsoo talking in a hush voice, she heard a "I hate that fairy with a toothpick" and "why is jongdae ruining the pixie hollow with his lightning super power" and a "run away and never return." That she can't help herself but say that it's a line from Lion King.

 

Though Kyungsoo laughed again when Minji suddenly blurted out that the Neverbeast suddenly looked like Maleficent or Hell Boy. They both enjoy each others' company and the movie that they both sighed when the dilemma was solved.

 

The movie is coming to an end and Minji's lips trembled when the Neverbeast started yawning, and when the fairies lead him to his cave to hibernate again, she bit back sob.

 

"What the..." suddenly, Jongin came into the living room and almost cursed when he saw Kyungsoo's eyes red and a fat tear is about to roll down his cheeks but Kyungsoo manages to wipe it before it falls with Minji still by his side.

 

\----

 

Author's note: This might be a spoiler for the movie ;_; i watched this movie last week when my mother suggested and it was pretty good, my mother cried hahaha so here's Kyungsoo for everyone! Though it's just a short one >___


	10. Chapter 10

"Yah Kim Jongin!" Do Kyungsoo fumed as he looked around the dorm for Jongin, while Minji and the rest were on the floor, slapping and rolling from too much laughing, even Minji was one them too.

 

They were watching the third episode of Hello Baby and it came to the part where they'll be interviewed before ending the show, and when it's JongIn's turn, he suddenly laughed for a solid two minutes that the staff were amazed that he didn't rip his lips. He talked while laughing, his shoulders shaking and he's wiping his tears. Tears of joy.

 

Jongin told the story about that time where he saw Minji and D.O. watching cartoons and Kyungsoo was crying. Again. This time not because of 'table tennis' but because of Tinkerbell.

 

"You idiot it's Prince of Tennis!!!" Kyungsoo yelled then smacked Jongin on the arm.

 

"Oh god, I don't know what's more embarrassing. The fact that Kyungsoo cried over a cartoon again or Jongin saying table tennis. Table... table tennis." Chanyeol's laugh is the loudest as he slaps the floor. He can't breath.

 

"Chanyeol hyung looks so ugly right now." Sehun pointed, gasping for air too.

 

"The latter's more embarrassing. Broadcasting your idiotness, wrong move buddy." Baekhyun cluck his tongue.

 

"Idiotness. Does that word even exist?" Chen asked.

 

"I don't know maybe it was especially made for Jongin?" Baekhyun answered, already encircling his arms over his body in case somebody decides to kick or punch him.

 

"I think you meant idiocy." Suho added, watching the younger ones to bicker. It was Kyungsoo's interview turn, and Minji tried to focus on the TV besides of all the commotion behind her.

 

"Minji is so smart. I think she should start working in a company already or be a teacher." Minji bursted out laughing at what Kyungsoo had said, this guy always says the weirdest things in an interview. She liked watching the show, especially the last part. But she can't help but cringe whenever she saw her own face, she's still not used to it.

 

"But guys, why don't we go for a vacation?" Suho suddenly asked, all the members looked at him, urging him to explain more.

 

"I mean, we don't have a schedule for the next three days so we can do what we want." he added.

 

"Wasn't that a little bit fast?" Luhan asked, it's all too sudden.

 

"Well, maybe it's better we do this quickly? If we plan this meticulously the sasaengs might know and they'll be more ready than us. At least they won't know where we're going." Suho explained, he's really not like this, well maybe no, he always plans everything first before doing it, but there are times that he does things without even thinking about them which always result to him being awkward.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"Country side? Let's just stay in a hotel."

 

"Yeah! So Minji can see animals!"

 

Minji turned her head when she heard her name, she shook the nearest Exo member (who happens to be Xiumin) and cutely asked what they were doing, Minseok just smiled and ruffled her hair, telling her they would go somewhere and she'll have fun. Minji's eyebrows furrowed, she heard the 'hotel' part before she heard her name It'll be dangerous if they stay in a hotel, right? Maybe they can go somewhere, where the guys can relax too.

 

"AH! HOT SPRING!" Minji walks to Suho as she stomps her feet while gently hitting her head on Suho's shoulder to hear what she said. Thankfully Luhan heard her so he agreed with her suggestion, Suho seems to be thinking if it was a good idea so she pouted then insisted that she wants to go to the hot springs. She's acting like she's spoiled, well she is. Finally, Suho agreed.

 

"Okay, when?"

 

"Tomorrow, of course!" Suho now answered a little bit excited, but he frowns when the others just groans and whimpered, they want to go, but they're too lazy to pack their things.

 

\----

 

"It you can getchu way then you neve gunna ride it! You can comb uninvited! Nevahgunagivinevergonagivitapno!" Minji sang with full of emotion inside the car, the managers eventually let them go to wherever they like as long as they keep a low profile so they're on their way now to god knows where.

 

"What is she saying?" Chen chuckled, looking behind to find Minji focused at the scenery outside, still singing her heart out. The others are watching her too, amused.

 

"You know kids, they tend to speak in another language sometimes." Kris answered, though he's sure he heard a little bit of english in her words. Maybe she heard it when she was watching TV.

 

"Guys check this out." Yixing reached out and nudged her, when she looked at him, he started singing a line from one of their songs, much to the others bewilderment, Minji sang too while nodding her head at the beat she knew by heart.

 

"Wah, how'd she know that?" Tao's jaw dropped.

 

"She knew our songs." Lay said quickly then starts to sing again. Tao immediately took his phone out and started playing every song that they sung. He laughed hysterically when Minji tried to imitate Jongin's part in Mama, her face contorting into something scary or angry but still looks like she's over acting, she can never do what Jongin and Minseok did at the music video. The guys think she's cute, though.

 

This is the first time that they had fun at the ride, they were always knocked out from so much tiredness and it's the only time where they can rest.

 

"Gege I'm hungry." Minji suddenly blurted, reaching out to Luhan. Much to his delight, he immediately digs in his own bag to find some snacks that Minji can eat. They decided to go somewhere far, where no one can recognize them, Luhan couldn't understand why Suho suddenly decided to go when all twelve of them (plus one kid) together can attract attention already. Idols or not. But the hot spring was what made him go with them.

\----

 

"I can't feel my legs."

 

"Huh, good for you. I can't feel my butt."

 

"I'm hungry."

 

"Where are they?"

 

"There! I can already see them!"

 

"Haha look!" Chanyeol pointed at the group walking towards them, he laughed when he saw Minji clinging on Kris' leg like it's a tree branch and she's a sloth. They can already hear Minji's laughter while Kris tries to walk awkwardly.

 

"Okay... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and a half." Suho counted then snickered when Minji glared at him like she can understand him.

 

"Woah hyung look at how she glared at you."

 

"Must you always count?"

 

"Why am I not number 1?"

 

"Stop. Guys."

 

"Cause you're ugly."

 

"Look who's talking! You're not number one either!"

 

"Guys, please."

 

"Still, yours is ten, I'm eight. So it means I'm more handsome than you!"

 

"Eight and ten are too far from One."

 

"Then you're uglier."

 

"Are you guys serious about this argument."

 

"Stop stop stop stop yeah." Minji sang a little too loud so all the guys will focus on her, she rolled her eyes when the members laugh at the pun.

 

"You got sense there!" Tao clapped, Minji just looked at him incredulously, they didn't even realize that she knew what 'stop' means. She took Suho's hand and tugged him to where he was supposed to lead them a few seconds ago.

 

They let Suho and Chen talk to the receptionist as they took the nice interior before their eyes, it feels like they're not on earth anymore, or maybe they've gone back the time where everything seems like it came out from a historical movie. Someone blamed Tao, and he just smirked because why? He's that cool. Tsk.

 

'What's with this giant?' Minji thought, when Chanyeol suddenly lifted her up, she tries to break free from his hold. When the two came back, they said that they booked four rooms which result to the others groaning when they realized that there's possibility that they'll be sharing one bed with another.

 

"Here are the keys. I will let you guys rest for a few hours then let's just go out so we can eat dinner. Oh and don't worry, this hotel is old fashioned, there will be no bed." Suho instructed, then held out the keys.

 

"So like we'll sleep on the floor?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Okay! I'll take Baekhyun and Chen." Chanyeol suddenly blurted out then took one of the keys. He walked followed by the two while Minji embraced Chanyeol tightly so as not to fall. She can hear the maknaes whining about how the three took Minji away from them and they want to be in the same room with her. Suho told them it will be better if she stayed with the brats so Minji can calm them instead.

 

Minji got knocked out the moment her face hit the pillow (Chen already put the comforter and cushions on the floor), too exhausted from the traveling. When Chen woke her up, it's already dark outside. It seems like the three didn't sleep. Minji wondered on who has the body of child, these three never get tired, especially when they play, instead of being tired, it looks like they're getting more and more energized.

 

"Banzai! She's awake! Did you sleep well, Minji-yah?" Chen asked and Minji thought that it hurts when Chen tilted his head to be the same level at hers. Minji nodded then showed him a sleepy smile. Chen told her that they are going down to meet the others to have dinner.

 

"I'm ready!" The three raised their eyebrows when Minji just brushed her hair using her fingers then she exclaimed that she's ready to go.

 

They went downstairs, Kris just texted them that they should go straight to the restaurant downstairs and that they're sorry if they didn't wait for them because the others are already hungry. Minji sighed when she saw that the people around the hotel are somewhat middle aged people, there will be no fangirls screaming or worse, following them wherever they go.

 

"Hey you guys are here!"

 

"You guys are unfair, why did you kidnap Minji away from us?!"

 

"Because we're cool."

 

"Enough of that."

 

"Sit here, Minji." Lay patted the empty seat next to him and Minji gladly sat beside him, giddily swaying side by side. He took a dried laver then put a small amount of rice then put it in her mouth, Minji urged him to eat also.

 

"So where are we going tomorrow?" Minji heard them talking, planning again for their sudden trip. Minji stood up and grabbed another dried seaweed, she prefer standing up like this so she can see all of their faces, plus there will be more food that's in her reach.

 

"Hmmm I asked a staff here and he said there's a zoo farm nearby, maybe we can go there."

 

"We can go to the mountains, since Tao is a drama queen, he'll enjoy the view."

 

"It's me again?!"

 

"Do we have this thing but it's not spicy?"

 

"Oh for god's sake just eat it hyung!"

 

"Then let's go to the zoo farm tomorrow, after that let's try the hot spring here!"

 

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

 

"I'm so excited for the hot spring." Tao slipped his arms on Sehun's then wriggled. He really is excited.

 

"This is the best!" Minji craned her neck to see who groaned and boy that was a nice groan, he saw Chanyeol putting soju in his glass shot again. Minji gulped, she wants to drink too. But of course that's impossible, so she'll just...

 

"Do it again! Do it again!" Minji exclaimed, giggling and clapping. All of them looked at her quizzically, so Minji took her glass of water then gulped a little before imitating Chanyeol. The guys laughed when they thought that Minji learned it because she saw it. Chanyeol took the shot then groaned deeply again and Minji wished she could record it and make it her ringtone.

 

Their dinner went well, but very much chaotic. But at least no one got drunk, 'Minji is here' they said. But Minji actually wanted them drunk, she's too curious of how their behavior changes when they're not sober. Too bad she can't see that tonight.

 

They said goodbye to each other again, reminding one another that they will meet tomorrow morning. They left by fours, so as not too make a scene. Minji waved and hugged them good night.

 

"Okay Minji take off your clothes." Chen suddenly said when they got inside their room. She just slumped on the floor then starts rolling around. Whining that she doesn't want to take a bath.

 

'Why oh why??' She wants to put her face on the pillow and die, but all she do is ran inside the bathroom and pulled her shirt over her head behind Chanyeol when the two main vocal insisted.

 

'What on earth---' Minji almost cursed when she saw the two entering the bathroom behind her. 'Why the two?!' Her eyes bulge out when Baekhyun sat on the edge of the tub as Chanyeol put her inside. Chanyeol already took her on a bath once so it'll be nonsense if she acted like she's been raped again but these two?!

 

'Is it really necessary for the three of them to be here?' She internally screamed. She let them clean her while she's trying to grasp her sanity again, a slump forming in her throat, her eyes bulging out every now and then, her breath hitching. When they're done, Chen put her in a big towel then took her out. She furrowed her eyebrows when Chanyeol didn't follow.

 

"Oh wait!" Baekhyun exclaimed then rummaged through his bag, he pulled out a minnie mouse pajamas.

 

"I bought this for you..." he cooed, Minji thanked him, her teeth clashing because it's damn cold already.

 

"Yah Baekhyun put it on her! She's already cold! Chen urged.

 

'And naked in front of you two!' She added in her mind.

 

"Oh right, so hmm... where's her panty? Wait let me get it.... so let's put a powder in your oh it's so cute... gasp! There, all white now! And your armpits too." Baekhyun chuckled and minji swore she wanted to strangle Baekhyun from so much embarrassment.

 

'Fucking Byun Baekhyun did you just say my... my f---folds are cute?! White? You sick fuck. Let me kill you with these little hands.'

 

When she got comfortably dressed thanks to Baekhyun's gift, the door to the bathroom opened and oh my god what a sight!

 

'Fuck fuck fuck.' She chanted inside her mind, there standing proudly and with only his boxer briefs, the almighty Park Chanyeol. His body was still covered with droplets of water and Minji thought she'll go crazy. Her thoughts going wild as she imagined what is behind those small boxer briefs, it's a dick okay but it's Chanyeol's dick! There's big difference. B-I-G!

 

"Okay you're done! My turn." Baekhyun stood up then took his clothes before entering the bathroom. Minji pouted when Chanyeol put a pants and a shirt on then proceeds on drying his hair.

 

'Damn I thought he'll sleep like that.'

 

"Your hair's almost dry, it will do." Chen tossed the damp towel somewhere then pushed Minji to lay down on her back, he layed beside her then starts patting her stomach gently. His eyes are closed already, humming a lullaby, but Minji is still awake, her thought still on Chanyeol and his body and his dripping hair and well, his you-know-what.

 

"Sleep, Minji." Chen murmured. Minji closed her eyes while smiling like an idiot, she turned to face Chen then snuggled closer. When she heard the door opening again, she suddenly lifted her head up hopefully to see a freshly showered Baekhyun only to be gently pushed by Jongdae's forefinger as he said a stern,

 

"Sleep."

 

\----

 

Author's note: why is this chapter so long?! This is just full of crap and like nothing happened ;_; but they're on a trip! And Minji is such a pervert >____


	11. Chapter 11

Minji opened her eyes and the first thing that her blurry eyes saw is a neck. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the blurriness; she probed her elbow to look at the unfamiliar surroundings. Then she realized that they’re in a hotel, and she’s sleeping in between Chen and Baekhyun. Chen and Baekhyun…. Chen… Baekhyun…

 

Her half-lidded eyes suddenly opened widely at the realization, she looked at the man on her left. His mouth slightly agape, his hair disheveled and his eyes are slightly open, Minji gently smiled at the sight. He looks so human. So real. Minji felt her heart clench and suddenly she wants to cry. Up until now she can’t believe that everything that's happening in her life right now is reality, be it her turning into a child again or meeting Exo. She managed to swallow her sob but a single tear escaped, she felt Baekhyun stir in his sleep then she turned to face her. Baekhyun opened his eyes then grew confused when he saw Minji crying.

 

“Why are you crying?” he asked in a throaty voice, stretching his arms and pulling Minji close to him, he let Minjis head rest in his arms and he propped his elbow to look at her intently. She’s not crying now, but her eyes are red and it’s obvious that she’s trying hard not cry.

 

“Baby, look at me.” He gently tilted her chin up when she continued to look somewhere, he felt light headed and his mouth feels dry. She looked up with glassy eyes, her lips starts trembling again he knew that she’ll cry if he didn’t do anything. He shushed her then told her that she’s in a safe place and that Chanyeol, Chen and him are there for her, that it’s their room for now and there’s no need to be scared.

 

‘He said Baby look at me oh my god why are you like this so early in the morning Byun Baekhyun? Let me breathe at least and let me be the drama queen for once! If I’m in my normal body I would straddle and kiss you right now, you’re so lucky I’m like this.’

 

 

Wrong move.

 

Her mind was suddenly spinning when she smelled Baekhyun’s scent, she forgot that he took a shower last night and she can still smell the shampoo and soap that he used. She bit her lip so as not to groan. Baekhyun tsked then gently pulled her lower lip, telling her that she shouldn’t hurt herself.

 

Minji nodded.

 

“Kiss.” Baekhyun suddenly said as he puckered his lips, his eyes a little bit close from sleepiness. Minji whose brain just stopped working from Baekhyun’s closeness and his heavenly (yeah that’s just soap and shampoo but that’s Baekhyun and even if he farts I would gladly welcome the smell say whut) scent, tilted her head upwards to kiss Baekhyun on the cheeks but Baekhyun pecked her lips then hugged her closer so she’s already facing his chest while he’s humming contently, obviously planning to sleep again.

 

‘What the heck did just happen? Our lips touched, right? We kissed. We kissed! He kissed me? Byun Baekhyun kissed me? Oh my gosh why do I feel like I’m betraying my fellow fans why does this feel like it’s unfair for them oh why are his lips so soft?! I can die right now and it’s okay even if I go to hell because I’ve already had the taste of heaven! That’s it I’m going to tattoo ‘ByunBaekhyun fuckin’ kissed me.’ on my forehead’ She screamed in her mind and she really wants to scream and wiggle and roll and do splits and headspins and cartwheels but she can’t do that, not when her face is buried in his chest and he’s hugging her so protectively and it’s so warm and soft. For now, she'll just curl her toes and clench her eyes tightly.

 

\----

 

"Hey, guys. Minji cried a while ago." Baekhyun suddenly blurted.

 

"Hmm no? She didn't cry when we changed her clothes?"

 

"Yeah, she just refused."

 

"No, I mean when she woke up!"

 

"That's because the room is unfamiliar for her."

 

"Our dorm is unfamiliar too on her first night there and she didn't cry in the morning!"

 

"Well, maybe because everybody's asleep? You know how Sehun is always beside her every. Single. Morning."

 

"Maybe she's used to me hey- what's that supposed to mean? Like I'm hovering or something?"

 

"Anyway, you shouldn't over-think hmm?" Chanyeol swung his arm over Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun sighed and nodded, he caught sight of Minji looking at him in Kris' arms. She's drinking her banana milk and she chokes when their eyes met.

 

"Aigoo, we're not even still outside and you already spilled something on your clothes!" Kris' tsked then patted Minji on the back as she coughed while chuckling.

 

"Let's go!" Suho pushed the others to go outside, it took a while to even get in in the car since the others are fighting on where Minji should sit. The ride only lasted for 25 minutes till they arrived to the zoo.

 

"The goats are walking freely?"

 

"A pig! A pig! Hyung look!"

 

"I wanna see the lions!"

 

"Heck, they're more excited than Minji."

 

"Oppa look! There are chocolates on the ground!"

 

"Minji-yah, they're not chocolate. They're poop."

 

"Chocolate comes from poop?"

 

"No! No!" Kyungsoo eyes became bigger at Minji's question, she chuckled then pulled them near the animals while asking them again that why don't they eat their own poop when it's chocolate that all they had to do was ignore the topic by pointing every single animal that they saw.

 

"Hurry! We should pick those chocolates before the others might took it away!" Minji innocently pointed, still insisting.

 

"Yeah and we should give them to the manager hyungs since they let us go!" Sehun suddenly joined in.

 

"We could make a chocolate shake too!"

 

"You try eating it!"

 

"You first!"

 

"Oh c'mon! Once you digest that, it's still poop!"

 

"Well this conversation is getting shittier." Kris commented and the rest of the members laughed, especially Tao who laughed in high pitches again, obviously amused. And it resulted to Kai stepping on some shit from too much laughing. They stopped when they saw that a few people stopped walking to look at them weirdly. Then they started walking like nothing happened.

 

"Tao, stop laughing like that you'll scare the animals." Baekhyun whispered.

 

"No, what's scarier is Baekhyun bought something for someone." Chanyeol suddenly butted in and all of them suddenly stopped to look at Baekhyun.

 

"What?!" Baekhyun snapped, blushing. Then one by one they started to clap, telling that they didn't know they would witness the day when Baekhyun used his money. They could still remember that Baekhyun just gave his picture as a gift on their last show, cheapskate.

 

"What did he buy?" Lay asked.

 

"Pajamas for Minji. She wore them last night and she refused to take them off, telling us that 'Baekhyun Oppa gave it to me so I should wear this forever!’ Jongdae imitated Minji, hissing and holding the hem of his shirt just like Minji did in the morning.

 

"Guys... where's Minji?"

 

"She's with Kris, right?"

 

"I thought she's with you?"

 

"Shit."

 

\----

 

'That's him. I saw him again.’ She gasped for air as she ran to chase the familiar man, her lungs burning. She knows that Exo will be upset by the time they realized that she's missing, but she promised to herself that once she saw the man, she'll do anything to talk to him. No one knows how devastated she was when she and her parents came back to the supermarket and he's already gone.

 

"Yah ahjussi! Stop!" She screamed, and the man heard her, he smiled and nodded, crouching down to be at her level. When she reached him, she grabbed a fistful of his hair then pulled it.

 

"Ouch! Why'd you do that!" He scratched the burning skin while wincing in pain. Minji just coughed, almost choking from too much running.

 

"I will never run again. Never!" She feels like vomiting. But she grabbed his wrist, on case he decided to run again.

 

"Yah ahjussi, why did you turn me like this?!" She demanded, glaring at the man, he just smiled playfully. That made Minji more angry.

 

"You said you wanted to see them."

 

"But not like this!"

 

"What do you want? Give you a chance to go to their concert and that's it? You saw them, finish? That would be boring." He rolled his eyes then yelped when Minji pulled his hair again.

 

"Damn. For a little girl like you, you're strong." He laughed.

 

"You think this is funny?"

 

"Look, I turned you into a kid, yes. But that's all! I said to myself that if the PD didn't choose you, then I would change you back to your original form. That's it!" then he added,

 

"I already gave you a chance to be with them, not just see them! Aren't you supposed to thank me or something, you brat!"

 

"You... what are you?" Minji asked, she forgot to ask him that. Then she panicked even before he could answer.

 

"Oh my god. You're a demon, right? Oh my god did I just sell my soul to you? After I die I'm going to suffer forever in hell?" she gasped and the man just rolled his eyes.

 

"You and your imagination! I'm not a demon or a monster, well it's true that I'm not human and I have powers but that's not important. Just think about nothing!" he exclaimed, standing up so Minji won't reach his head again if she decided to strangle him this time.

 

"Say what, you'll return me to my original body, right?" she asked, now calm that she knew that he's not a bad guy. He's actually funny, but irritating nevertheless.

 

"Of course, when the show ends then you're going to be your own self again and every thing's going to be dandy fine! and it's going to be boring again." It's amazing how he can change his expression in a few seconds. From happy to disappointed, and Minji's eyes turned into slits when she heard the final sentence.

 

"Boring again? Y...you did this for your own entertainment, right?! You're watching me and you're having fun huh?" she shrieked and she's about to kick his shin when she heard a familiar voice, screaming her name again and again. She turned to the direction of the voice to see if they are near her already but when she turned to the man beside her, he's already gone. He ran away or just disappeared like a bubble, she didn't know. But she knew that she's so red and angry when the members found her.

 

"Minji, are you okay?" Tao scooped her in his arms then looked at her body if something was wrong, she's so warm and she's trembling. He called the other members that he already found Minji and that they're in front of the big cows. When the other members came, they asked her if she's okay but there's one member who seemed more upset than the others.

 

Lay.

 

"What did we say about always sticking to any one of us?" Lay sighed, holding both of her arms. It's still gentle when he did that, and seeing Lay this upset made Minji guilty. She'd never seen him like that, he's always the soft and kind and sweet Lay to her.

 

"I should always hold hands with anyone of you. I must not go to places alone. I-- I'm sorry." she sobbed, she's having a hard time trying breathe that the other members panicked. She's not wailing, just gasping for air as her tears continues to flow.

 

"Lay hyung, you don't have to do that anymore, she's already crying."

 

"No, she needs to know that what she did was wrong. What if someone took her? You guys know that there are some sindicate that takes kids away and does whatever their sinister mind wants to do with them." Lay insisted, glaring at the other members. He's not upset that she ran away without taking someone with her, he's more upset that they forgot Minji as they joked around.

 

"I'm.. sorry. I-ii -hiccup- forgot, Oppa I'm sorry. I won't go by myself a...anymore, I'll tell Oppas where I want to go. I won't do it again, I promise. Just don't be upset with yourself." she sobbed harder, leaning her head on his shoulder when his hold went loose. Lay just blinked, surprised (like the other members who was watching them) at what Minji just said. He sighed then patted her back.

 

"Arasso, now don't cry hmm? Do you want ice cream?" he pulled her body away from him to see her face, she's still hiccuping and her eyes are swollen and red already.

 

She nodded. He stood up and Minji took Lay's hand, her grasp firm on his.


	12. Chapter 12

"When we get there, change Minji's clothes, Chanyeol." Suho turned to his side to look at Chanyeol, who's focus on driving. The tall guy furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Why?" He asked, craning his neck to face Suho but his eyes are still focused on the road, Suho thinks it hurts.

 

"We're going to try their hot spring, idiot." He pushed Chanyeol's face away while laughing, he looked back to check on Minji. She's at the very back, sleeping and her head is resting on Baekhyun's lap while her legs are on Kyungsoo's. She's still holding the hat Suho bought for her. Okay, those pajamas made Suho jealous and he wanted to buy something for Minji too, it became some sort of competition for them. He's sure the other members will buy her something too and of course she'll love it and thank them just like the sweet girl that she is but no doubt Minji will like the hot springs too.

 

"The eyes... the eyes! It's falling out...." Minji mumbled in her sleep and Baekhyun heard her, he looked at her to check if she's already awake, but she's not. He clasped his hands to his mouth to stop from laughing, he slapped Kyungsoo's arms a little bit too hard to get his attention and the latter glared at him before pinching his shoulder. He pointed at Minji and Kyungsoo just tilted his head.

 

They said if you talked to someone who's sleep talking, they will answer you.

 

"What is falling?" He whispered near her, snickering.

 

"The eyes... but he can still hear you so hide..." Minji answered in the same hushed voice, and the two guys looked at each other, chills running down their spines.

 

"That was weird." Baekhyun gulped, that creeped him out on the inside but he tried to shrug it away, not wanting Kyungsoo to see that he's beginning to be scared.

 

"Kids are weird." Kyungsoo agreed.

 

\----

 

"Where are we going?" Minji yawned, her arms around Chanyeol's neck protectively, he just changed her clothes again and she's just wearing her underwear and a simple shirt and now they're heading somewhere. She buried her face on his neck and decided to just wait till they get there.

 

'Why didn't I realize the towels Baekhyun and Chen were holding.' she sighed when they got inside a room that's full of small cabinets. Chanyeol put her down and told her to stay, Minji nodded, she still couldnt forgot what happened at the zoo earlier, from her talk with the mysterious man to the moment she broke down in front of everyone again. She's sure as hell she's not repeating that. She doesn't want to see the beagle line upset too.

 

'They're goin' to take me to the hot spring! I can't wait to play!’ Suddenly she felt excited, her fist clenching.

 

'That is an---' "ass..." MInji mumbled, shocked when the three started stripping and she saw Chanyeol's butt.

 

"What was that?" Chen asked, surprised when someone suddenly spoke.

 

"sante sana squash banana." she suddenly sang (and the three laughed loudly) while turning around for their privacy, she didn't know that she spoke the 'ass' that loud, good thing she managed to think of something other than Chanyeol's ass. She's going to need to thank Rafiki for that song.

 

'Didn't see that coming. but uummffff!’ Her eyes became wide when Chanyeol carried her again and oh god she can feel his hot skin on hers and oh god that feels good. She tried hard not to look at them when they walk. Chanyeol opened a door and Minji thought she's going to faint.

 

'Merlin's beard. This is worse than the cruciatus curse!' she wants to cry at the sight before her.

 

All of the members are out there, obviously waiting for them. The others are already at the pool, their arms spread out on the edge, their hair damp and sticking on their forehead, except Kris and Minseok, both have preferred to have their hair tied.

 

'So they booked the whole pool? Seriously how rich are they but that is not the question right now, the question is WHY ARE THEY ONLY WEARING A TOWEL THAT IS SO SMALL IT JUST COVERED WHAT NEEDS TO BE COVERED AND WHY IS THEIR TOWEL HANGING SO PAINFULLY LOW? LOWER THAN THE FANFICS THAT I'VE READ WHERE THEIR PANTS OR TOWEL IS DRAPED AROUND THEIR WAIST! THIS IS ILLEGAL, THIS IS PORN. NO, THIS IS TORTURE.'

 

Sehun stood up and waved, happy that the four of them were there already.

 

"Minji-yah! Come!" Sehun enthusiastically, Chanyeol put her down and she slowly walked toward the pool too.

 

'Don't you smile like a kid we're just near you and why must you stand up I can see your body wait let me cry omg what if i'm drooling let me check because that v-line is mouth-watering.' Slowly, she dipped her foot to check if she can take the hot water, her hands gripping Sehun's tightly. She's thankful that the towel around his waist is knotted safely because she doesn’t know what reaction should she do when she accidentally saw Sehun's D. When she's waist level in the water, Sehun pulled her gently towards the other members, safely tugging her.

 

"Ugh my muscles are singing in ecstasy." Chanyeol sighed when the three of them are in the pool too.

 

"I'm going to drown!" She panicked when she can't reach the ground anymore, hugging Sehun's arms and her legs wrapping his other leg. Sehun laughed then pulled her up, letting her arms to wrap around his neck.

 

"Give her to me." Luhan reached out and Sehun slightly tossed Minji towards Luhan, Minji couldn't do anything but squeak.

 

'And that is why men are more prone to accidents tsk.' She rolled her eyes when she sat on Luhan's lap so the water is only above her chest.

 

"Don't do that!" Kyungsoo smacked Sehun's head, and the latter just splashed some hot water on his face. Just like any place where all of them are present, it's always chaos. They began splashing hot water on everyones faces, Chanyeol drowning anyone who is near him, and there, Sehun who is currently holding a towel, or someone's towel since he still has his own towel around his waist.

 

'Who owns that towel omg.' She snickered then wiped her face when Jongin accidentally splashed some water on their direction.

 

And there comes a wild Tao chasing Sehun and everyone started singing the line 'I like to move it move it' and Minji's breath hitched when she thought that she'll finally see what shouldn't be seen but Luhan put his hands over her eyes and she tried to swat the hand away but Luhan's stronger so she just huffed when she heard Luhan yelling to give the towel to Tao because Minji is there and he doesn't want her eyes to be corrupted.

 

'I'M ALREADY A SINNER SO LET ME SEE! I'VE ALREADY SEEN EVERYONE'S NIPPLE HERE WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE HURRY SO I CAN SEE IF WHAT I'VE READ IN THOSE SMUT FANFICS WERE TRUE HA LET'S SEE WHO'S THE BIGGEST AND WOW I'M PRACTICALLY OVERDRESSED THIS TIME WOW MINJI CALM YOUR SHIT.' she laughed at herself and all the guys looked at her curiously.

 

"I want a towel too." She laughed again when all the members put their hands over the knot on their towel protectively while shaking their heads.

 

"Her face is so red now. Maybe this is enough for her." Suho suddenly said then walked towards her and she just faced Luhan and hugged him tightly.

 

"Lulu-sama, Minmin-sama, Minji can stay some more right?" She looked at the two oldest and she's sure she had the most pitiful expression. The two whimpered and apologetically stared at the other members.

 

"Minji will stay for a while." Minseok finally said and Luhan nodded, the other members just groaned and slapped their hands on the water.

 

"Damn, it's the two hyungs. The oldest hyungs."

 

"You guys are spoiling her."

 

"Did you see her eyes?! It's making my heart hurt!"

 

"Yeah I saw your face turning red when she called you Minmin-sama."

 

\----

 

"Yah Minji, dry my hair too." Baekhyun pouted when he saw Minji drying Jongin's hair with a dry towel, Minji just glared at him then stuck her tongue out.

 

"A while ago... Minji said something when she was asleep, right Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun nods toward Kyungsoo.

 

"What what did she say?" Tao asked and Baekhyun wants to laugh for taking Tao's curiosity so easily. Minji just watched them while combing Jongin's hair.

 

"She said 'The eyes! The eyes! It's falling out!'"

 

"Yeah and then Baekhyun asked her something and she answered, 'The eyes... but he can still hear you so hide...'" Kyungsoo added, his voice much deeper.

 

"Pfft like I would believe you two." Tao just hmmped at the two.

 

"She really said that! Why won't you believe me?"

 

"You've pranked me a lot of times so it's hard to trust you now."

 

"You know Tao, I woke up at 2am last night and when I looked at the walls, I saw a shadow and I thought it's either you or Suho hyung walking in the middle of the night but when I turned, you guys are sleeping." Sehun added and Tao just glared at him.

 

"You'll sleep alone tonight. Suho and I are going to sleep here."

 

"Hmmm since it will be over crowded here tonight, how about Minji sleeps beside me? We'll play with the shadows on the wall." Sehun snickered.

 

"I forgot to say this but when Baekhyun and I are still roommates, it's already midnight I think. I was playing a game in my phone when I heard someone clapping! I almost forced myself to sleep cause who wouldn't when you're the only one who's awake and suddenly there was someone clapping, I was scared really but I was curious too so I stood up and then...."

 

"And then what?! Park Chan Yeol why didn't you tell that to me why."

 

"And then I saw Baekhyun trying to sit, I don't know what he was dreaming about but he's clapping like an idiot." Chanyeol finished and Tao's high pitched laugh boomed inside the room again.

 

"He already knew the choreography of overdose since that night!

 

"Why are you laughing you did something funny too!" Yixing nagged, biting his thumb again as he hugged a pillow.

 

"Ha now let's see about that." Baekhyun snickered.

 

"Ge don't tell them that! Anything but that!"

 

"Tao woke up crying and sobbing saying the fireworks scared him and there were lots of balls exploding."

 

"What the heck was that?! Why would you cry over that?!"

 

"The sounds scared me okay now go and clap." Tao snapped and Baekhyun being the annoying shit he was, mimicked him.

 

Minji sighed when the two starts to bicker again, those two never get tired, even Chanyeol keeps annoying Kyungsoo too.

 

"Baeeekkkkk..." Minji called Baekhyun and he hopefully looked at her.

 

"Baby what is it? Are you going to dry my hair to?" He shook his head to emphasize his wet hair.

 

"Baekho!" She exclaimed and hid behind Jongin as Baekhyun tried to pull her legs.

 

"You brat when will you get my name right?!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chanyeol chuckled as he looked at the comments on his latest instagram update, he posted it yesterday but the fans are still going crazy over it. It was a picture of Minji smiling, it may look simple only she has something on the side of her lips, she likes drinking grape juice on a glass and the color of the juice seem to stick on her cheeks.

 

'Some say Minji took after Lay. You guys are wrong, she's my daughter!'

 

Minji always bowed whenever she saw cameras or greet people who are older than her, so lots of fans are saying that she's Lay's daughter. Chanyeol wasn't taking any of that.

 

He looked at the picture and snickered. He cosplayed as joker on their last halloween party, and with the two long, purple lines on the sides of her lips up to her pink cheeks, she looks like a cute little joker wanna-be. And to Chanyeol, it seems like the perfect evidence that she took after Chanyeol as well.

 

Chen shook his head when he saw Chanyeol giggling like an idiot.

 

"Instead of wiping that purple thing off her cheeks with a wet towel or something, you took a picture instead." Chen nagged.

 

"What?! I didn't force her to smile at the camera! You're just envious of me."

 

"Excuse me? Unlike you who likes to scream on the whole world that she's your daughter, which is not true by the way, I don't need to post a picture of her just to say that she takes after me too! Look! Her eyelashes are long like mine!"

 

"Ha! You're envious don't try to deny it! And you don't have an account on instagram."

 

"Guys, stop arguing. I'm the biological father. I'm joking! We all know Minji has her own parents." Suho laughed at his joke, he didn't even know how Chen ended up inside their van. He may look relaxed (and awkward) but his head is hurting already from thinking about a way to look after Minji today. They're going to shoot for a broadcast of their comeback stage and he didn't know what to do with Minji, this is the first time that their schedule collided with the shoot for Hello baby. And the members seem to be more comfortable with the camera to bicker in front of it. He heard Minji laughing loudly so he craned her neck to see what's happening.

 

Minji can't stop herself from giggling and shrieking on Baekhyun's lap, she's facing his body once again. Baekhyun always had this weird fetish to tease the fans by touching or flirting with the other members, and it looks like Minji is the right person right now to use to tease the fans again. This guy knows what to do to make the fans frustrated, and he loved it.

 

"Yah, take your hands away!" Baekhyun pulled her hands away from her mouth and Minji just shook her head, but Baekhyun is a lot stronger than her so refusing didn't even do any difference. Her shrieked got drowned when Baekhyun pressed his lips on hers, Minji tried to wriggle free but Baekhyun just chuckled.

 

'This is madness, the camera!' Minji pushed Baekhyun away from her and he pulled away, but he starts to tickle her using his chin, then kissed her again.

 

'You fucker.' This time, she put her hands on his cheeks and refused to let Baekhyun go and she just pressed their lips harder, now she's the who's chuckling while Baekhyun's eyes almost popped out of its socket from shock (the other members gasping).

 

"Sehun-ah, she already knows how to kiss!" Baekhyun exclaimed, gripping and shaking Sehun's arm.

 

"Hyung you're the one that taught her!" Sehun laughed, how dare his Baekhyun hyung try to look like he's surprised when he's the one who always likes to kiss Minji on the lips.

 

"Look!" Baekhyun still insisted, then he added, "Minji, kiss Baekhyun hyung-- ah eh Baekhyun Oppa." he stopped himself from laughing at his own mistake. Minji giggled then kissed him on the lips, pressing harder again while still giggling.

 

'I thought you'll stop kissing me once I did that but here you are asking for more huh who am I to deny. YAS YAS, MY LORD! Hmmm what if...' Minji laughed loudly when all the passenger screamed in shock, apparently she just licked Baekhyun's lowerlip using the tip of her tongue. She wiped her lips while laughing.

 

"Her tongue!"

 

"It came out!"

 

"She knows how to use tongue oh my god."

 

"Okay. Enough is enough. Put Minji away from that filthy human being."

 

\-----

 

Minji didn't move, or she refused to stand from her seat. She's inside the changing room of Exo and everyone is busy, some of the members are getting their hair and make up done while the others are standing, mumbling to themselves, probably practicing their lines. Minji sighed deeply when she saw the stylist noonas touch Exo, then she realized that she doesn't need to be jealous and that she's luckier.

 

'I KISSED BAEKHYUN ON THE LIPS AND I GET TO ALWAYS HUG THEM OR SIT ON THEIR LAP AND THEY ALWAYS KISS ME AND I SAW THEM BARELY NAKED YES I AM WAY LUCKIER THAN YOU NOONAS.' she pulled a cracker on her small backpack and started to munch on it as she sit at the side, observing everything.

 

She's too busy trying to tone down her jealousy when Luhan gave her a smooch on her cheeks.

 

"Look at her! She's all grown up!" Luhan smiled proudly at the camera.

 

"Beautiful." Minji suddenly blurted when Luhan's face is closer to her, she'd seen them with make up and styled hair before and it just made them more handsome, but now that she saw it upclose, handsome is an understatement.

 

"Eyyyy." Luhan awkwardly laughed, shaking his head. He really doesn't want to be called beautiful. It seems unmanly.

 

"No, beautiful isn't just for girls." Minji frowned, she doesn't want Luhan to think that she's making fun of him, but she's sincere at what she said.

 

"Arasso arasso now tell me what's in your bag." Luhan changed the topic and Minji blushed, she hugged her little backpack tightly and it just made Luhan more curious.

 

"Can we see what's in your bag Minji? Can Luhan-ge see?" Minji gulped at the way Luhan cutely begs for her. How can she refuse when Luhan's looking at her like that?

 

Slowly, she opened the zipper and pulled something that made Luhan laugh.

 

"Why do you have a laver in your bag?" Luhan snickered.

 

"Water. Grape juice?" He was surprised when Minji pulled out two bottles.

 

"Chocolate. Lollipop. A banana? Cracker again. It's all food! Do you have kimbap in your bag?" Luhan joked and Minji shook her head.

 

"No, but I brought kimchi!" she exclaimed and laughed when Luhan immediately looked inside her bag. Luhan sighed and ruffled her hair when he realized that Minji's just pulling his leg.

 

"Hey what's that?" Lay interrupted and his eyes sparkled when he saw the snacks on Luhan's arms.

 

"The food's here?" Lay asked and the two just laughed at him.

 

"No, it's from Minji's bag." Luhan answered. Minji tossed a bread towards Lay and he swiftly caught it.

 

"Thank goodness, I'm hungry." Lay whined and kissed Minji on the forehead.

 

"Exo, fifteen minutes and it'll be your turn on the stage, get ready." A staff went inside and informed them.

 

"Who'll look after Minji?" Chanyeol suddenly asked the other members.

 

"We can't leave her here."

 

"We can't take her either."

 

"Oh oh guys, wait. I'll take Minji somewhere." Xiumin carried Minji, before they can walk past the door, the other members asked him where would he take Minji and Minseok just hollered,"To Dongwoo!"

 

'DONG WOO AS IN JANG DONG WOO? INFINITE?!!!' Minji stared at Minseok in amazement.

 

"Xiumin Oppa, where are we going?" She asked and Minseok smiled at her.

 

"You'll meet some new Oppas." He answered while looking for Infinite's dressing room. When he found it, he knocked first and waited for someone to open the door.

 

"Oh! Minseokkie!" Dongwoo laughed in excitement before hugging Xiumin when he put her down.

 

"Dongwoo, can you do me a favor?" Minseok asked, smiling and patting Dongwoo on the back.

 

"Yes, of course! What is it?" Dongwoo asked happily and Minji wants to laugh because Dongwoo is always so full of energy.

 

"Please take care of Minji for a while." Minseok rubbed his palms.

 

"Annyeong hassaeyo, Dongwoo Oppa." Minji suddenly said and stomps her feet excitedly and Dongwoo imitated her.

 

"She's Minji? You're so cute! Sure sure leave her to me." Dongwoo smiled and pulled Minji towards him. Dongwoo loves kids, especially now that he has a niece, now kids looked cuter in his eyes.

 

"Bye Minseok Oppa. Fighting! Exo fighting!" Minji waved at him and Xiumin just pouted.

 

"What? You want me to go away?" Xiumin huffed.

 

"The others are waiting for you." Minji added and Xiumin can't do anything but to sigh because it's true, he waved goodbye and felt something warm in his chest when he saw Minji already laughing when Dongwoo made funny faces.

 

\----

 

"Where is she?"

 

"I left her with Dongwoo for a while."

 

"Is it okay?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Suho blinked at Minseok's short reply but he shrugged it off. He knew that Minseok is always silent in front of the cameras. He hopes Minji won't cry while they're gone, but for now, he needs to focus on what the staff members were saying.

 

\----

 

"Oh she's cute! Minji, how old are you?" Sungjong asked, gently brushing her hair.

 

"Twenty." Minji laughed then told them that she's three years old.

 

'Damn I failed as a girl oh how can you be so pretty.' Minji wants to cry at Sungjong's face. His face is so feminine yet so charismatic.

 

"Aiya gakkung!" Woohyun plays peek-a-boo with her and Sunggyu just nagged him that she's not a baby anymore.

 

"Why are we suddenly baby sitters? I just can't understand." Sunggyu asked, being the whiny leader as he is.

 

"Hyung, don't tell me you're tired already."

 

"He's always tired." Hoya joined.

 

"It's because I did a lot unlike you who's lazy."

 

"Lazy. Isn't that still you?"

 

"Consider yourself lucky because if I'm not lazy I'd already stitch your lips and tickle you non-stop!"

 

Minji just laughed at the guys in front of her who were bickering worse than Exo. She looked at the corner of the room to see the other member who's busy with his phone.

 

"Uhm...." Her heart wants to explode and she didn't know what say so she just gently tugged at the hem of his shirt.

 

"I.. uhh. W-what a...re you ddo...ing?" She stuttered, her face a color of tomato. She can't breathe and heck she was intimidated, she already wants to back out when she saw his face. This is the first time that someone scared her so much, and to think that he's her ultimate bias makes her an idiot for being intimidated. You can't blame her, Myungsoo's stare is always intense though it really is just his normal way to look at something or someone.

 

"Me? I'm watching a movie. Wanna see?" Myungsoo who turned to see the little girl beside his seat, smiled.

 

"Y...yes please." It took Minji a couple of seconds to answer, that smile made her heart skip a bit, she can't take her eyes off his face. Why? Because Myungsoo has the most perfect face that she has ever laid her eyes on.

 

And the next thing she knew, she's already sitting on his lap.

 

'It really is okay for me to die right now. I hit the jackpot.' Minji gulped, her body stiff again just like the first time Exo made her sit on their lap. Myungsoo showed her his phone and Minji's eye twinkled when she saw what he's watching.

 

"Ponyo!" She exclaimed then grew stiff again when Myungsoo's chin is resting on her shoulder, he just slightly moved his head to the side to look at Minji.

 

"Oh, you know Ponyo?" He asked.

 

"Hamu Suki!" Minji imitated Ponyo and Myungsoo tried to stifle his laugh.

 

"That kid looks like Minji!" Sungyeol blurted behind them and Minji looked at him.

 

'SENPAI....' Minji moaned in her mind, though Myungsoo looks like an anime character, Sungyeol looks like the absolute Senpai-notice-me type, his tall built just screams SENPAI.

 

"Nah, she resembles Haibara." Myungsoo insisted and pinched Minji's cheek, the phone already lying on the table.

 

"Why are you guys arguing she probably looked like her Mom." Sunggyu joined in the conversation again.

 

"Please hyung don't mind us, you'll get tired again."

 

"One more word about me and I'm going to skin you alive and use your skin as rug."

 

"Our leader, always aggressive."

 

"Minji?" A familiar voice asked and Minji quickly turned to find the familiar voice.

 

"Suho Oppa!" Minji jumped from Myungsoo's lap and ran towards Suho, holding his hands. The other Exo members are waiting behind him.

 

"How is she? She didn't cry, right?" Suho asked.

 

"No! She's really a good girl!" Dongwoo frantically waved his hands in front him, laughing from time to time.

 

"Thank you for taking care of Minji." Suho bowed and then gently pushed Minji's head to bow too.

 

"Anytime! You can leave her to us again, we'll take care of her." Sunggyu added and the other Infinite members just scoffed.

 

"Eyy what are you saying, you're the one who's whining a while ago." Hoya scoffed, and Sunggyu just laughed awkwardly while scratching his nape.

 

"When did I say that? I didn't say that yah Lee Hoya shut up."

 

"Thank you again and sorry for the inconvenience." Suho smiled awkwardly and then looked at Minji.

 

"Minji-yah, what will you say?" Suho asked.

 

"Thank you so much!" She said, or yelled so the guys can hear her.

 

"Aigoo so good! Don't change and grow like a good girl neh?" Dongwoo ruffled her hair and they waved at her when Suho gently tugged her to go outside while formally saying farewell to the others.

 

'This is it. This is my chance!' When she saw that no one is looking but Myungsoo, she said something that she hopes Myungsoo won't forget, especially her even as a kid.

 

"Sayonara, Conan-kun." She said in a calm voice, her voice is low but she's sure Myungsoo heard it when he suddenly stopped moving and just looked at her in bewilderment.

 

'He won't sleep a wink tonight thinking about me I can't even.' then her excitement turned into something bitter. 'That'll probably the first and last chance too see them in person, and I miss them already.' she chuckled bitterly. She's a big fan of Infinite too and she loves those dorky guys a lot.

 

\----

 

"You don't want to take a bath? Again?!" Minji just sat on the cold ground of the dorm's living room, her attention on the food and sweets that Luhan bought for her while they were going home.

 

"No, I want to eat this!" Minji exclaimed.

 

'Plus the cameras are still here and if i take a bath then it means they'll film it too!' Minji groaned in her mind, stressed at this issue again.

 

"That won't do. Take a bath first or I'll take this." Luhan took the plastic bag from Minji's hands, he suddenly felt guilty when Minji's lower trembled while looking at him. But Luhan took a firm stand and just ignored her silent pleas.

 

"Arasso..." Minji submissively mumbled then took Chanyeol's hand and followed him to the bathroom.

 

'It'll become censored, just calm down Minji OH HOW CAN I HUH HUH I'M GOING TO BE SEEN NAKED BY THOUSANDS OF FANS HOW CAN I' 

 

It only took a seconds for Minji to take her clothes off and climb on the tub to hide her body that it surprised her she can be that fast.

 

"Minji-yah, a while ago... we're sorry that we didn't get to be with you. Oppas are busy and the staff might be disturbed so we can't take you there, you understand right?" Chanyeol suddenly apologized while gently massaging her scalp with shampoo.

 

"It's okay Oppa, besides Infinite Oppas are funny and kind too." She pat his hands then smiled at him.

 

"Still... but how do you know they're Infinite?" Chanyeol suddenly asked.

 

"Uhhmmm. They said they're a group like Oppas, only they were Infinite not Exo." She answered, she didn't know how to explain it so she just said the words that came in her mind.

 

"and and Myungsoo Oppa and Minji watched Ponyo! Sung gyu Oppa and Hoya Oppa kept fighting just like Baekhyun Oppa and Tao Oppa.. and M-m..myungsoo...." Minji suddenly talked nonstop and Chanyeol just chuckled.

 

"You! You like Myungsoo, right?!" Chanyeol teased. Amused that Minji is blushing and panicking.

 

"I don't!"

 

"So who do you like more? Exo or Infinite?" Chanyeol suddenly asked and Minji just looked at him.

 

"My father."


End file.
